Trouble On The Albatross
by pirategal101
Summary: When a plane becomes high jacked, lives collide and the unexpected happens. WE fans will enjoy this story. PLZ READ AND REVIEW! WE JOC
1. The Beginning

**Trouble on The Albatross**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from Pirates of The Caribbean, but I do wish I did.

**Summary: **When a plane becomes high jacked lives collide and the unexpected happens.

Wills POV 

As the sun began to rise over the bustling city William Turner was bidding farewell to his humble town as he was beginning a new chapter of his life in the Caribbean. He did not know what the future held for him but his excitement was overwhelming. As he took one final look out the window of the bright yellow cab he waved away his favourite place in the world, the place he once called home. He was eager to begin his new life in the Caribbean he was also eager to continue his career as a police officer once his job transfer from Toronto to the Caribbean was complete.

Elizabeth's POV 

A wealthy woman with long brown hair and hazel eyes stepped out onto the porch of her LA home. The cool crisp morning air brushed against her face as she admired the view of the rising sun. She went back inside and gathered the last of her belongings that would be accompanying her on her trip. Once her final bags were tucked away into her limo Elizabeth climbed in and began her ride to the New York airport to catch her flight to the Caribbean.

Jack's POV 

As the morning was unfolding over the energetic city of New York, Jack Sparrow was preparing for the biggest debut as a pilot in history. As the very first flight of his new career he was assigned the one-way flight to the Caribbean aboard his very own airliner. He had to check and double check that every inch of his plane was in working order. Everything had to be absolutely perfect and the plane was due to take off in exactly 5 hours, so he better get a move on.

As Elizabeth entered the New York airport she stopped to gaze at the bustling people who were carrying their luggage around the spacious airport. As she lined up to exchange her ticket for a boarding pass a handsome man with chocolate brown eyes and a police badge on his shirt approached her and asked for the time.

"Excuse me Miss, could you please tell me the time, I need to catch a flight on the Albatross to the Caribbean."

"Oh," Elizabeth gasped in surprise, "I need to catch a flight on the Albatross to the Caribbean as well, and by the way the time is 12 noon."

"Excuse me Miss, may I have your ticket please," asked the woman at the airline counter.

"Oh my gosh, I forgot my ticket!" Elizabeth said while rummaging through her purse.

Will gently placed his hand on Elizabeth's shoulder and said, "It's alright Miss I'll pay for it."

Elizabeth quickly shook her head and smiled slightly, "No no I can pay for it"

"No, I insist" Will said pushing the money towards the ticket counter.

"Well, I think I finally found someone almost as stubborn as me," she said as she smirked while crossing her arms.

Before Will could open his mouth to say anything they both heard an announcement over the PA system.

"Attention all passengers boarding the Albatross to the Caribbean, would you please head towards the North Gate, the plane will be taking off in 1 hour."

"We did not have a proper introduction, I am Will Turner," he said looking at Elizabeth.

"Hi, I am Elizabeth Sawn," Elizabeth replied.

As Will and Elizabeth made their way to the North Gate, unnoticed by them 2 shady characters followed closely behind.


	2. Trouble On The Albatross

**Trouble On The Albatross**

**Chapter 2: Trouble On The Albatross**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from Pirates of The Caribbean, but I do wish I did.

**Summary: **When a plane becomes high jacked lives collide and the unexpected happens.

Once Elizabeth boarded the plane she began searching for seat B16. As she got closer to her seat she noticed a familiar face in the seat beside hers. "Why if it isn't the stubborn gentleman who paid for my ticket." She said smiling from ear to ear.

Will looked up from the magazine he was reading, a smile creeping onto his face immediately as he gazed at the celebrity in front of him, he had just finished reading an article about her and her upcoming movie. "It would seem that you are on this plane because you are filming a movie in the Caribbean." Will said jokingly.

Elizabeth inwardly groaned, grabbing the magazine away from William. "What are they saying about me now?" she asked more to herself than Will. "Part of the reason I took this job was to get away from stuff like this."

"I'm sorry" Will said, disappointment etched on his face.

Elizabeth looked up from the gossip magazine and smiled at Will. "It's ok, I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at them!" Elizabeth pointed angrily at the picture of the editors in the magazine.

"Ha ha ha ha" Will laughed evilly drawing 2 pens from his pocket. "I know a way we can fix this, lets mess up their faces."

Elizabeth laughed wholeheartedly grabbing the pen from Will and stabbing the magazine with it.

A child sitting behind Will and Elizabeth rolled his eyes and turned towards his mother, "Mommy, look at those immature people" he exclaimed.

"They think they know me, they think being rich and famous is so great…wait…the money is good" Elizabeth mumbled scratching harder.

"I bet the money is good" Will laughed nudging Elizabeth.

Elizabeth nudged him back laughing harder, " So what do you do? Since you obviously know what I do" she said with a wink. "I remember seeing a badge on your shirt back at the airport"

"I am a police officer on a job transfer from Toronto to the Caribbean" "Things weren't going too well back in Toronto" he said with his eyes growing distant.

Elizabeth cocked her head to the side, "If you don't mind me asking, what happened?" she said with concern.

Will sighed turning to Elizabeth with sadness in his eyes. "My father past away last month, we were only recently reunited, we did not get a chance to get to know each other" "I needed to get away from everything, so I took the job transfer to the Caribbean."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, but if it's any consolation I've known my father my whole life and we have never had a healthy relationship. He doesn't understand me the way you seem to" Elizabeth said smiling sweetly at Will. She could not believe how close they had gotten in a mere few hours.

As time passed Will, Elizabeth and the other passengers noticed the plane swaying back and forth in a drunken fashion. All of a sudden an announcement was heard throughout the plane. "This is your captain speaking, we have an emergency on our hands…your captain needs a drink…a strong one…with RUM!" "If any of you have any rum you are willing to give me please visit me in the cockpit."

Again there was an announcement but this time it was a flight attendant, "Everyone stay calm, I assure you the pilot has everything under control."

The passengers heard the captain in the background, "Shut up and get me my rum!"

Elizabeth and Will exchanged worried glances as the people on the plane broke into chaos as the pilots drunken antics had finally taken a tole on them all.

"Do you think we should go check on our drunken captain?" Elizabeth asked Will

"Yes, I do believe we should" Will replied seeming quite concerned.

As Will and Elizabeth began to make their way to the cockpit the shady characters from the airport talked amongst themselves, unnoticed by any of the passengers. "Isn't that her? The one getting up?" one whispered to the other.

"Yes it is, this is the opportune moment to capture her" the second shady character replied. The shady characters rose from their seats to follow their target.

As Will and Elizabeth entered the cockpit Jack whipped around excitedly, "Did you bring me rum!" he gasped.

All of a sudden the two shady men commonly known as two of Americas most wanted terrorists Pintel and Ragetti, barged into the cockpit. "There she is!" "Get her!" they yelled in unison lunging at Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth!" Will yelled

"Help me Will!" Elizabeth helplessly cried.

Will knew he had to come up with an idea soon or the only person he had left in his life would be taken from him just like his father was. He quickly grabbed an empty bottle of rum from beside Jack and hit the terrorists over the head knocking them unconscious. Meanwhile Jack was getting crazier by the minute. He believed that in front of him there were two dancing rum bottles. Jack dove head first into the "rum" sending the plane out of control and on its journey plummeting into the sea.

"Oh my god, Will what's happening?" Elizabeth asked grabbing onto Will

"I think our captain has finally lost it" he replied taking Elizabeth by the hand and leading her to the parachutes aboard the plane. They put the parachutes on, hugged each other and jumped off the plummeting plane still embraced in each other's arms.


	3. The Perfect Storm

**Trouble On The Albatross**

**Chapter 3: The Perfect Storm**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from Pirates of The Caribbean, but I do wish I did.

**Summary: **When a plane becomes high jacked lives collide and the unexpected happens.

As Elizabeth and Will were escaping from the plummeting plane, their parachutes opened causing them to land safely in the water below. Will and Elizabeth remained close to one another in the water for fear that if they lost sight of each other they would be lost forever.

"What's that?" Will confusedly said looking in the distance ahead of them.

"It looks like a ship" Elizabeth replied, "Maybe they can help us" she said seeming quite assured of herself.

Elizabeth and Will frantically waved their arms in the air, "Help us!" they screamed in unison. As the ship drew nearer they gained hope that they would be safe once again. The ships crew pulled them aboard to safety and asked them how they ended up in the water in the first place. Will and Elizabeth quickly re-told their experiences to the ships captain and crew.

"Well, it seems to me that you folks have been through quite enough" the captain said sympathetically "Why don't you stay aboard the ship with us for a while" he said willingly "And by the way what are your names?" he asked.

"I am Will Turner, and this lovely lady is Elizabeth Sawn" he said winking at Elizabeth "We would be more than happy to accompany you on your ship after all we've been through, Thank you" Will said smiling as he shook the captains hand.

"Will you require separate cabins while on our ship?" the captain asked.

Elizabeth quickly replied smiling at Will, "No that's quite alright we are good friends, we can stay together."

"Well I'll show you to your cabin then" the captain said motioning for Will and Elizabeth to follow him.

Will and Elizabeth followed the captain below deck to a fairly spacious cabin for the two of them. Elizabeth and Will glanced around the cabin noticing a porthole window over looking the sea, a queen size bed where they would sleep, and two dressers already stocked with clothing.

"Shall we get cleaned up and in dry clothes before we go to dinner?" Elizabeth asked Will.

"Ladies first" Will replied gesturing for Elizabeth to go have a shower and get changed while he admired her taking her hair down and running her fingers through it.

Elizabeth emerged from the bathroom only a few minutes after entering wearing nothing but a white bathrobe. "I forgot my dress," she said as she walked past Will who couldn't take his eyes off her as she moved gracefully across the floor. She re-entered the bathroom leaving Will sitting stunned on the bed. Elizabeth came back into the room 15 minutes later wearing a stunning lavender silk dress that made her look absolutely ravishing.

Will looked up shock etched on his face, for he had never seen Elizabeth dressed up so he hadn't realized the depth of her beauty. Will got up and moved towards Elizabeth, "You look amazing" he said looking into her eyes, smiling and moving his hands towards her waist.

Elizabeth playfully pushed him away and giggled. "Ha ha, do try to act serious Will, we just survived a terrible ordeal" Elizabeth said with a smile on her face.

"Your turn to get cleaned up" She said winking at Will.

"I guess it is about time to get out of these wet clothes," he said as he headed towards the bathroom.

As Elizabeth sat alone on the bed she could not help but think about Will. He was such a nice down-to-earth person who genuinely seemed to care about her. She loved the way he smelt and the fact that he was quite good looking. Just then her peaceful thoughts were interrupted. She looked up to see Will standing in the doorway wearing only a pair of boxers. His hair was wet and droplets were dripping down his tanned chest. He smiled from ear to ear when his eyes met Elizabeth's.

Elizabeth had to try extremely hard to stay calm and to keep from melting inside.

Will put on a pair of pants and a clean shirt that buttoned up the front. Elizabeth could hardly take her wandering eyes off him.

"Shall we go to dinner now?" Will asked Elizabeth.

"Sure" she replied taking him by the hand and leading him out the door. "By the way you look very attractive all cleaned up, not that you weren't attractive before" Elizabeth said with a wink and a smile.

When they approached the table Will pulled out a chair for Elizabeth and sat down beside her. A waiter came up to them and asked what he could get them.

"A bottle of your finest wine" Will replied looking at the waiter.

The waiter left and returned a minute later with their bottle of wine, he poured Will and Elizabeth each a glass and left the bottle on the table.

"Here's a toast to a bright new future and a blossoming friendship," Elizabeth said clinking her glass to Will's.

Will turned towards Elizabeth, "How was life back in LA?" he asked.

Elizabeth sighed. "It is very busy in the movie business, and people always think they know you" she said looking into Will's chocolate brown eyes. "But very few people know my whole life story" she said smiling slightly at Will. "It is also very lonely" she sighed "Guys walk in and out of my life all the time, but few are sweet enough to stay, or they just get fed up and leave me."

"Are you seeing anyone at the moment?" Will asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"Why don't you just read it in the tabloids" Elizabeth said jokingly "And by the way I am not seeing anyone" she said looking hopefully at Will.

"Well don't worry" Will smiled "If you ever need someone to talk to you can come to me. I won't walk in and out of your life, if you want me to stay I will stay," he said as he looked deeply into Elizabeth's eyes.

"Oh Will" Elizabeth said throwing her arms around his neck. "Thank You" she said after gently kissing his cheek.

"What was life like in Toronto for you?" she asked.

"I loved Toronto, it was my favourite place in the world" Will sighed "With everything that happened I thought it would be best for me to start over" he said with sadness creeping across his face.

"Don't worry Will, I will make sure everything will work out for you," she said smiling.

Meanwhile outside a storm was brewing, the sky grew darker and the waves got bigger. All of a sudden Will heard a scream from on deck. Waves were coming overboard and people were beginning to be injured. Will had to go save the people.

"Stay here Elizabeth! It's not safe for you up there" he warned Elizabeth.

"No Will! I am not leaving you!" Elizabeth stubbornly said as she followed Will up to the deck.

When they reached the deck, there were bodies laying on the ground and items from the on board stores everywhere. It was completely chaotic, people were running everywhere like chickens with their heads cut off. As Will was trying to save the injured, someone ran into Elizabeth and sent her flying overboard into the ice cold water.

"Will!" she yelled as she plummeted into the sea.

Will quickly dove over the side of the boat after her but by the time he had got to her, grabbed the rescue ring and got her back on board the ship she was unconscious and beginning to turn blue. The ships doctor lead Will who was carrying Elizabeth's limp body to his office where Will laid her down ever so gently. He sat beside her with her limp hand in his, tears coming to his eyes as he watched the only good thing in his life lay before him. He began to cry when the doctor told him she had a bad case of hypothermia. Will got all of the warmest blankets he could find and wrapped her body in them. She slowly became conscious again but was still very dazed and confused.

"Please don't die," he cried "I need you" "You're the best thing that has ever happened to me" Will sobbed. He softly kissed her lips and looked at her with sadness.

Just then Elizabeth's eyes fluttered open. "Will, it's ok, don't cry I will never leave you" she said, "I love you" she said as she laid her head lightly on his shoulder.

"I love you too" Will replied smiling, wrapping his arms around her fragile body cradling it against his and kissing the top of her head.

The doctor came in and felt Elizabeth's forehead, "Your fever is going down Miss Swan, but you are in no shape to be walking around."

"I know" Elizabeth agreed.

"Now why don't you two go back to your cabin and get some sleep, you have had a long day" the doctor told Will and Elizabeth.

Will carefully picked up Elizabeth and gently carried her back to their cabin where he laid her down on the bed.

"I'm so glad you're alright" Will said laying beside Elizabeth putting the blanket over her.

"Well I'm so glad I had such a brave saviour, because if someone else had saved me I would probably be laying with them right now instead of you" she said with a big smile on her face as she moved closer to Will placing her head on his chest.

"That would be such a shame if you were laying with someone else right now" Will said putting his arms around her warm body.

They fell asleep in each others arms and stayed that way for hours until suddenly in the middle of the night Will awoke hearing a crew member outside their door yelling, " Come Quick! Something's happening outside!"

Will began stirring in bed accidentally waking Elizabeth up. "Where are you going Will? Come back and lay down," Elizabeth said still half asleep.

"On to the deck to see what all the fuss is about, stay here please, I need to keep you alive" Will said stroking her cheek with his hand.

"Ok, If I must" Elizabeth sighed.

Will rushed up onto the deck following the crewmember. Off in the distance on the horizon he could see something approaching their ship. It appeared to be a ship with white sails.


	4. A Disrupted Moment

**Trouble On The Albatross**

**Chapter 4: A Disrupted Moment**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from Pirates of The Caribbean, but I do wish I did.

**Summary: **When a plane becomes high jacked lives collide and the unexpected happens.

Will went back down to his cabin where he quietly let himself in the door to find Elizabeth asleep. He silently climbed into bed beside her and tried to go back to sleep himself.

"What was all the fuss about hun?" Elizabeth asked Will sleepily as she rolled over to face him.

"Oh there is just a ship on the horizon heading towards us, but it will take almost a day for it to reach us, so there is no need for you to worry your pretty little face over it sweetheart," Will said putting his arm around her and rubbing her back.

"Alright, if you say things are fine the I believe you," Elizabeth said pulling Will's head towards her own as she moved closer to him. Elizabeth carefully laid on top of Will's warm body. She began kissing his lips and neck as she slowly moved her cool hands onto Will's warm back.

Will shivered as he felt her cool hands on his back, he was finally with the most amazing girl he had ever met. He wrapped his muscular arms around her as he rolled over gently pulling her with him being careful not to put all of his weight on her. As their moment began to heat up a bit Will kept thinking about how much he loved being with Elizabeth. Everything about her was perfect. The way she smiled at him, laid in his arms, and the way she kissed him. He loved everything about her but most of all he loved just being part of her life.

At that moment Elizabeth was thinking about Will as well. She also loved everything about him. How he would do absolutely anything for her, how he completely understood her, and how he held her in his arms kissing her, much like he was doing now.

As they continued kissing each other Will began running his fingers through Elizabeth's long brown hair. She absolutely loved when he did that and he loved the way her silky hair felt against his skin.

All of a sudden Elizabeth quickly pulled away from Will.

"What's wrong baby?" Will asked.

"Did you hear that?" she asked Will with concern in her voice.

"Hear what?" Will replied laying quietly so he could hear whatever Elizabeth was talking about.

"That," Elizabeth said when she heard the noise.

"It sounds like someone screaming," Will replied.

The two quickly went up on deck in their pyjamas with their hair slightly tosseled.

"What's wrong?" they asked the man the heard screaming.

"He's going to get hurt, make him get down," he said with a worried tone in his voice as he pointed to the top of the ship.

Elizabeth and Will looked up to see a man swinging around a pole with a bottle of rum in his free hand. "I only know one person who would be dancing around with a bottle of rum," Will said glancing at Elizabeth. "Jack Sparrow," Will said turning his head back to Jack. "Jack! Get down here," Will yelled.

"Tell me who the gorgeous lady you're with is and I will consider it," Jack replied with a smirk on his face.

"This is Elizabeth Sawn," Will yelled up to jack who began coming down to greet Elizabeth.

"Hey baby, where have you been hiding all my life?" Jack asked Elizabeth as he tried to kiss her.

"I have been trying to avoid drunken pilots like you," she said while slapping Jack across the face.

She then turned to Will, "Well we better get going back to bed, it is really late," she said thinking of the first excuse she could to get away from Jack.

Will protectively put his arm around Elizabeth leading her back to the cabin, glaring at Jack as they left.

As Elizabeth and Will got back to their cabin and back to bed she noticed him being considerably quiet. "Is something wrong sweetie?" she asked Will looking into his eyes.

"It's nothing," Will replied refusing to meet her eyes.

"Something is wrong hun, is it what happened back there with Jack that is bothering you?" she asked beginning to feel Wills pain.

"Yes," Will sighed, "I can not believe he would be like that to you" he said angrily.

"Baby, you know I could never be with a drunken pilot like him, he's untameable," Elizabeth explained.

"It's not you I am worried about, it's him, I don't want him to take you from me," he said worriedly.

"I will never let him take me from you, I love you not Jack," Elizabeth said moving closer to Will.

"Oh Elizabeth, I love you too" Will said moving his lips closer to hers.

Their lips finally met and their arms wrapped around each other as they were passionately kissing. _This is exactly how it should be _they were both thinking. Meanwhile outside the ship was quickly approaching but it went unnoticed by Will and Elizabeth who were too wrapped up in their love lives.


	5. New Beginnings

**Trouble On The Albatross**

**Chapter 5: New Beginnings**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from Pirates of The Caribbean, but I do wish I did.

**Summary: **When a plane becomes high jacked lives collide and the unexpected happens.

The following morning Will awoke before Elizabeth. He wiggled free of her warm embrace and pulled a pair of pants on over his boxers and a shirt over his head. He headed outside to admire the view.

"Wow, have you ever seen anything as perfect as the sea," he said to himself while leaning against the railing surrounding the ship.

"How long have you been on the ship for?" a strange voice asked Will, "I have never seen you around hot stuff."

"I have been on the ship for quite a while," Will replied, "By the way my name is Will Turner," he added.

"My name is Jill Smith," the strange voice replied looking deeply into Wills eyes, she kept moving closer to Will, and Will could now feel heat radiating off her body.

Below deck Elizabeth woke with a yawn. She noticed Will was not with her so she pulled on a skirt and shirt and began to make her way onto the deck to find him. Elizabeth got up to the deck and noticed Will standing next to the railing with another girl extremely close to him.

Before Will could back away from Jill her lips were against his and her tongue was practically down Wills throat.

Elizabeth saw this from a distance and quickly whipped around and ran back to the cabin, slammed the door and threw herself on the bed. "How could he do that to me," she sobbed, "I thought he loved me."

Will quickly pulled away from Jill, "What the hell are you doing!" Will demanded, "You don't even know me."

"I also have a girlfriend I love and care about, I have to get back to her," he said angrily as he took off and headed towards the cabin. As he opened the door he saw Elizabeth laying on the bed sobbing, and he began to worry.

"Oh my god! What's wrong? Jack didn't hurt you did he?" Will asked very concerned.

"NO!" Elizabeth yelled angrily, "GO AWAY," she cried.

"What did I do to you?" Will asked Elizabeth with a frown on his face.

"I saw you kissing her!" yelled Elizabeth.

"Oh, Elizabeth wait I can explain," Will said.

"NO!" exclaimed Elizabeth, "Get Out!"

"Elizabeth, I love you listen to me," Will said walking through the door.

Elizabeth got up and slammed the door in Wills face and continued crying.

Just then Will heard someone yelling, "Ah! The ship is beside us, it looks like a terrorist ship, and the crew is climbing aboard our ship!"

Will quickly went to go see what happened. When he made it up to the deck he saw the terrorists kidnapping people and bringing them aboard their ship.

A terrorist barged into Elizabeth's cabin carrying a familiar face over his shoulder. He picked Elizabeth up and put her over his other shoulder.

"_Who is that girl_?" Elizabeth silently asked herself. "_Oh, that is the girl I caught Will kissing!"_ she thought with rage building in her body. "Put me down!" Elizabeth screamed flailing her arms and legs as the terrorist took Elizabeth and Jill back to his ship and set them with rest of the prisoners.

"Now you two stay together," he smirked "You're too hot to separate, plus if you do I can't have both of you when I get back," he said with a wink as he raised his eyebrows.

The terrorist was now out of sight and Jill turned to Elizabeth, "Hey I'm Jill Smith, if we have to stay together we had better get acquainted," she said with a smile.

"Elizabeth," Elizabeth said coldly not meeting Jill's eyes.

"What's your problem?" Jill asked Elizabeth, "I am only trying to be your friend, why are you being so mean?" Jill asked.

"I saw my boyfriend kissing you this morning," Elizabeth said with rage on her face. "I thought he loved me," she added with a frown.

"He does love you…a lot," Jill said feeling very guilty. "Let me explain," she said. "I saw Will standing alone so I went to introduce myself and I realized how hot he was," she said sadly, "I kept moving closer to him and before he could move away I threw myself at him and began kissing him," "Instantly he pulled away from me seeming mad, he asked me what the hell I was doing," "Then before he stamped off he said something about loving his girlfriend a lot and needing to get back to her," Jill admitted before noticing sadness creeping across Elizabeth's face.

Elizabeth let herself fall in a heap onto the floor and she began to cry. "I thought he was kissing you, I thought he didn't love me anymore, I told him to go away, now I will probably never see him," she wailed.

"Oh yes you will see him again, if he loves you like I think he does he will come save you and get you off this boat," Jill said assuring Elizabeth everything will be ok.

Will quickly noticed all of the people being taken. "I must go check on Elizabeth," he said to himself as he was running to the cabin. "Elizabeth!" he said frantically as he opened the door. His heart sank when he realized she had been kidnapped. Will quickly ran down the hall and opened the door to the linen closet. He figured Jack would be hiding there, and he was right.

"Jack!" he exclaimed, "I need your help"

"With what," Jack replied.

"Elizabeth got kidnapped, I need you to help me get her back," Will said frantically.

"And what's in this for me?" jack asked taking a drink from his rum bottle.

"Well…" Will said quickly thinking, "I can find you a girl," he said sounding promising as he remembered Jill.

"Oh alright," Jack said as he got up.

Jack and Will quickly found a way they can sneak onto the terrorists ship and began looking everywhere. They checked where all of the prisoners were but she was not there. They began searching the cabins on board.

As Elizabeth was crying Jill tried to comfort her but just then the terrorist who kidnapped them had come back for them. He put an arm around each girl's waist and began leading them to a cabin. Once they reached the cabin he locked the door behind him and sat Jill down on a chair where he chained her and he laid Elizabeth on the bed and put chains around her wrists and ankles tying her to the bed. Elizabeth began to cry once again as the terrorist laid on top of her and began kissing her feeling her all over.

Jill could hardly bare to watch what was going to happen, she started wiggling her chair towards the door trying to think of a plan.

Elizabeth cried even harder as the terrorist began to undress her. She knew exactly what he was going to do, he was going to rape her and then Jill.

Will and Jack were running down the hallway when they stopped dead in their tracks, they both heard crying from behind the door. They tried the doorknob but it was locked.

"What are we going to do now?" Will asked Jack.

"I have an idea," Jack said with a smile as he threw himself at the door knocking it down.

They stood stunned for a moment at what was in front of them. Jill was chained to a chair with her face as white as a ghost and Elizabeth was laying under the terrorist with nothing on sobbing.

Considering the circumstances Jack pulled out his pistol with one shot in it, that he had been saving for the opportune moment all his life and shot the terrorist who fell limp over Elizabeth who looked relieved.

"Elizabeth! Oh my god are you ok?" Will said as he ran to her picking up her clothes on the way. When he reached her he pushed the dead terrorist off her and onto the floor then quickly unchained her wrists and ankles and gave her clothes back to her. He turned around so she could get dressed.

Once she was dressed she looked at Will and managed a small smile, "Thank you so much" she whimpered as Will wiped the tears from her face, "he was going to rape me and then Jill," she said glancing at Jill who was looking quite comfortable with jack.

"Did he rape you?" Will asked Elizabeth as he put his arm around her shaking body.

"No, but he was about to," Elizabeth said shaking smiling up at Will.

In the Meantime Jack had unchained Jill and she was now sitting on his lap making herself quite comfortable. Jack looked at Will and winked as if thanking him.

"We should probably get you out of here," he said as he gently picked Elizabeth up and carried her out of the room.

Jack and Jill followed hand in hand.

Once back on their ship Will took Elizabeth to their cabin and Jack took Jill to an empty cabin so they can get to know each other.

Will sat Elizabeth down on the bed and sat beside her cradling her shaking body in his arms. "Shh," he said trying to sooth her as he rubbed her back.

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you earlier," Elizabeth whispered. "I should have let you explain, Jill told me everything," she said slightly embarrassed.

"None of that matters now," Will said smiling sweetly at Elizabeth, " Are you sure you're alright, I'm worried about you," he said quite concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine, I just feel dirty and shocked," she said.

Will picked her up once again carrying her to the bathroom. He started filling he tub with warm bubbly water for her. He left the room so she could her undressed and get in.

"Will," Elizabeth said quietly once she was in the tub.

"Yea," Will said poking his head in the door.

"Can you stay with me? I don't want you to leave me," she said sweetly smiling.

Will's features softened and a sweet smile crept across his face has he slowly walked into the bathroom and knelt down beside the tub. "I am never going to leave you," he said looking into her eyes.

Elizabeth smiled at Will seductively, "care to join me?"

Will smiled widely at Elizabeth as he slowly pulled his shirt over his head as if taunting Elizabeth.

Elizabeth rose to her knees and pulled Will closer to the tub as she unbuttoned his pants before taking off the rest of his clothes and pulled him into the tub with her.

As Will entered the warm water he sighed contently thinking he could never be this happy. Will carefully pulled Elizabeth down on to him moving his hands around, settling one on her back and the other on the back of her head.

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around Will as she began kissing his lips frantically but soon moved to his neck and chest. Elizabeth leaned back pulling Will on top of her, still kissing him gently moving her tongue against his.

Will continued kissing Elizabeth now moving down her neck to her chest, moving his hands over her smooth stomach.

Then he wrapped his arms around her to comfort her.

As William pushed into Elizabeth, he whispered, "I'm sorry," over and over again as he felt her wince in pain.

"It's alright Will, I love you," she whispered back resting her hands on his hips as she positioned herself underneath him and pulled his body closer to his so that there was almost no space between them.

"I love you too," he whispered trying to focus on what he was doing as he was on top of her, he did not want to hurt her fragile body, but he wanted this just as badly as she did. He gently pulled her on top of him not letting his lips leave hers pulling her body down harder onto his.

As Elizabeth became comfortable with Will in her she whispered to him, "lets go to the bed," Elizabeth wrapped her legs around him and he got up carrying her to the bed.

Will laid Elizabeth gently on the bed and followed her body with his. "Are you sure your comfortable?" he asked her.

"Mhm," she replied pulling his head towards hers furiously kissing him as he moved gently inside her.

Their bodies moved to the same rhythm as they quickened the pace.

"Oh Will," Elizabeth moaned as she tightened, seconds later she reached her peak. They continued for a while longer furiously kissing each other and exploring each other's bodies. Breathing deeply with their faces flushed and hair tosseled they gradually slowed down. Will carefully took himself out of Elizabeth and laid beside her gathering her tightly in his arms. "I love you," Will said gently kissing her forehead as he watched her fall asleep. Once Elizabeth was asleep Will let himself fall asleep with Elizabeth in his arms.


	6. The Aftermath

**Trouble On The Albatross**

**Chapter 6: The Aftermath**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from Pirates of The Caribbean, but I do wish I did.

**Summary: **When a plane becomes high jacked lives collide and the unexpected happens.

Elizabeth awoke with the memories of last night still fresh in her mind. It felt so good being with Will, she could not think of any other way she would want to spend her life.

At the same moment in a cabin on the other side of the boat Jack and Jill were waking up from quite a good nights sleep. They had spent the whole night telling each other their life stories and becoming quite good friends.

As Elizabeth noticed Will still sleeping she stayed next to him watching his chest move up and down with every breath he took. Elizabeth continued thinking about her future with Will in it. "_Maybe one day we can get married, have a family, and live somewhere in the Caribbean,"_ she thought with a smile on her face. Suddenly she began to feel very nauseous as if she was going to throw up. She quickly threw the blankets off her grabbed a nightgown and pulled it over her head as she ran to the bathroom. She began throwing up into the toilet. Hearing this Will quickly woke up put on a pair of boxers and rushed to her side. He gathered her hair holding it out of her way as she continued violently throwing up. He rubbed her back with his other hand. When she finished throwing up he helped her up, "Honey are you alright?" he asked handing her a glass of water.

"I think so," Elizabeth said softly, "It came so suddenly, it must be a stomach flu or something."

"I think we should take you to the doctors," Will told Elizabeth.

"I don't need to go to the doctors, it was probably just a stomach flu, I feel fine now," she said lying. She did feel slightly sick still but she did not want Will to worry.

"I don't care if you feel fine now Elizabeth, you certainly did not feel fine a few moments ago." Will pointed out.

"Ugh fine," Elizabeth groaned when she heard this.

"Now I am going to get dressed and then help you get proper clothes on, because you probably should not be moving around too quickly. Then we are going to the doctors whether you want to or not," Will ordered.

Will quickly pulled on proper clothes then stood next to Elizabeth holding her steady, as she got dressed. He then took Elizabeth by the hand and led her to the doctor's cabin.

Will helped Elizabeth into the doctors office before they walked up to the reception desk, "Excuse me, my girlfriend needs to see a doctor as soon as possible," Will said to the lady behind the desk.

"What's her name?" the lady asked Will.

"Elizabeth Turner," Elizabeth replied.

"Alright, go take a seat in the waiting room, we will call you in in a few moments," the receptionist replied.

Will and Elizabeth entered the waiting room and sat down beside each other. Will put his arm around her as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Elizabeth Turner now eh?" Will said raising an eyebrow.

"I did not want them to know who I really am," Elizabeth replied blushing slightly.

"We're ready for you now Miss. Turner," the receptionist said getting up from her desk.

Will and Elizabeth got up and followed the receptionist down a small hallway into a room on the left.

"The doctor will be here in moment," she said before leaving the room, closing the door behind her.

Will helped Elizabeth up onto the bed for the patients and watched her as she laid down on it making herself comfortable. Will sat down in the chair situated at the head of the bed. He took Elizabeth's hand in his and began stroking it gently. As Will continued stroking her smooth skin he thought about how perfect his life would be with Elizabeth permanently in it. Will thought about how much he loved Elizabeth and how he wanted to marry her and have a family. The problem with this idea is he could not find the perfect moment or the courage to ask her.

Just then there was a knock on the door and the doctor walked in the room.

"Hello Miss. Turner what seems to be the problem?" the doctor asked looking at Elizabeth.

"Well I don't really know," Elizabeth replied, "I woke up the morning feeling fine but suddenly I felt extremely nauseous and began violently throwing up."

"Is there any chance that you could at all be pregnant Miss. Turner?" the doctor asked looking at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth looked up in shock, "There is a possibility I suppose," she said nervously looking at Will who began shuffling his feet, and doing what appeared to be counting floor tiles.

"Well there is a simple test you could do to tell us that answer, but it will take a few hours for the results to come in," the doctor explained to Elizabeth.

"Ok, give me the test then," Elizabeth said.

"Alright," the doctor said handing Elizabeth a pregnancy test. "The test is pretty self-explanatory, there is a washroom down the hall, come back here when you have completed the test," the doctor said.

Will and Elizabeth got up and began making their way down the hall. Will turned to Elizabeth taking her hands in his, "Honey I'm sorry but there is something important I need to do, I will be back soon," he said smiling looking Elizabeth in the eye.

"Ok," Elizabeth whispered half scared to death.

Will kissed her on the cheek before turning to go.

As Elizabeth watched Will walk down the hall she became even more scared. This was hard enough to go through as it is let alone without Will. Suddenly terrifying thoughts crossed her mind. "_What if he's leaving and never coming back?" _she asked herself or, "_What if he does not want kids? Now or ever, we should have been more responsible,"_ she silently scowled herself as a few tears trickled down her cheek.

As Will left the doctors office and made his way to the jewellery store on board the ship he began to feel extremely guilty for leaving Elizabeth at a time like this. As he reached the jewellery store he quickly began looking through the engagement rings. He was looking for something he knew Elizabeth would like. After 40 minutes of searching for the perfect one finally called out to him. It was a 48 karat gold ring with a pink diamond shaped like a heart centred by two smaller white diamond hearts.

"Excuse me sir, can I have this one please," Will asked the sales person.

"Sure, lovely choice, only a very special girl would like that," he said boxing it up for Will as he took the money out of his wallet.

"Thanks so much Will said taking the ring and leaving the store.

Once Elizabeth completed the test she slowly walked back to the room to give the doctor her test.

Will began running back to the doctors after he realized how long it took him to pick out the perfect ring. He burst into the doctor's office and ran down the hall into the room Elizabeth had entered ½ an hour before.

"I'm so sorry I took so long sweetie," he said rushing to Elizabeth wrapping his arms around her waist.

"That's ok," Elizabeth said feeling relived he was back.

"I will call your cabin tonight with your test results, have a good day," the doctor said before leaving the room. Will took Elizabeth by the hand and led her back to their cabin. He sat her down on the bed in front of him.

"Elizabeth…" he paused, "We need talk," Will said pretending to seem up set. He could see tears coming to Elizabeth's eyes.

"_Oh my god! He's going to break up with me because he does not want to have children with me, and there is a chance he could have gotten me pregnant,"_ she thought as the tears trickled down her cheeks.

Just then Will got down on one knee and opened the ring box he took from his pocket. "Elizabeth Swan…will you marry me?" he asked with a shy smile on his face.


	7. The Dilemma

**Trouble On The Albatross**

**Chapter 7: The Accident**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from Pirates of The Caribbean, but I do wish I did.

**Summary: **When a plane becomes high jacked lives collide and the unexpected happens.

Elizabeth was completely shocked at the words coming out of Will's mouth. When he sat her down and said the words, "We need to talk," she thought for sure he was going to break up with her. Elizabeth finally gained the gumption to answer Will's lingering question.

"Oh Will," Elizabeth happily exclaimed, "Of course I will marry you," she said smiling as Will slid the ring on her dainty finger.

Elizabeth stood up throwing her arms around Will's neck as she gently kissed his tender lips. She could feel Will's hands move from her lower back up to where he settled one on the back of her head and the other softly on her cheek.

Suddenly the phone in their cabin began t ring. Elizabeth and Will looked at each other with excitement in their eyes. Elizabeth quickly pulled away from Will as she scampered to get the phone. "Hello," she said answering the phone with a little too much enthusiasm. "Yes this is Miss Turner," she answered into the phone, "Oh," she replied losing her enthusiasm. "Well thank you for the news," she said into the phone as a small frown crept onto her face then she hung up.

Will rushed to her side placing his hands on her hips. "_She must not be pregnant,"_ he thought to himself.

Elizabeth quickly thought of a way to break the news to Will, "_Oh no, I don't think he wants kids now, how is he going to take the news?"_ she thought to herself while dreading telling Will the news.

Elizabeth looked into Will's eyes, "Honey," she paused with disappointment in her voice, "I'm pregnant."

Will's eyes opened widely, "Elizabeth! This is amazing, we are going to have a family!" he exclaimed.

"You mean you want a family?" Elizabeth asked quite confused.

"Of course Elizabeth, I want nothing more than to have a family with you," Will said excitedly.

"I thought you didn't want to have children," Elizabeth explained.

"What in the world would make you say that love?" Will asked.

"When you asked me this morning I thought it was because you didn't want children," Elizabeth said looking embarrassed.

"No, I had to go buy the most important woman in my life her engagement ring because I left it to the last minute, thinking you wouldn't want to marry me, I'm sorry," Will said quickly kissing Elizabeth's lips.

He then looked down at her flat stomach and gently placed his hands against it. "Oh Elizabeth I cant believe you have a baby inside you," he exclaimed, "Our baby," he corrected. "This is the happiest moment of my life he said looking back to Elizabeth's face.

"This is the happiest moment of my life too," Elizabeth said gently kissing Will's soft lips.

Will quickly pulled away as excitement filled his body. "We need to go find Jack and Jill and tell them all of our amazing news love," he said grabbing Elizabeth's hand and pulling her out the door.

Elizabeth and Will took off at a run towards Jack and Jill's cabin, they quickly knocked on the door and then let themselves in. They burst through the door and noticed Jack and Jill sitting fairly close together watching _Prime_ on the small TV in the room, with disturbed looks on their faces. Jill took a swig from Jack's rum bottle, "Yum," she said glancing at their newly arrived guests.

Will stood behind Elizabeth and put his arms around her stomach gently.

"What brings you too lovers here so quickly this afternoon?" Jack asked Will and Elizabeth.

"We have exciting news," Elizabeth said smiling up at Will.

"We are engaged," Will said kissing Elizabeth's cheek, "And," he said looking at Elizabeth.

"We are expecting a baby," Elizabeth said with a smile.

"That's amazing!" Jack and Jill said together, "We will have to celebrate tonight."

"Meet us at the bar at 7," Jack said with a twinkle in his eyes as he thought of all the rum he could drink.

"Alright," Will said turning to leave with Elizabeth.

Elizabeth and Will were slowly making their way to their cabin when Elizabeth gently led Will to the ships deck. They walked to the railing surrounding the ship and leaned up against it, admiring the view of the setting sun. Will put his arm around his future wife's waist as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I can't believe we are going to be the proud parents of a little baby in 9 months," Will said with a smile on his face.

"It's amazing isn't it," Elizabeth said looking up at Will as the sun dipped below the horizon.

"We should probably get going to the bar to celebrate the beginning of our great life together," Will said turning around with Elizabeth still in his arms.

When they entered the bar Jack and Jill were already there with a once full bottle of rum that was now only ½ full. Will and Elizabeth walked over and sat down beside them.

"Can I get you anything tonight?" the bartender asked Elizabeth and Will.

"Can I have an iced tea?" Elizabeth replied.

"And can I have a nice cool beer?" asked Will.

"Sure," the bartender said brining their drinks seconds later.

As they continued talking they also continued drinking, loosing track of how much they had actually drank.

After drinking ½ a bottle of rum himself Jack got up and ran out of the bar. Jack ran up to the ships deck and began stumbling around too drunk to realize what he was doing.

Back at the bar Jill, Will and Elizabeth started talking about Jill's relationship with Jack.

"How are you and Jack?" Elizabeth asked looking at Jill.

"We are ok I guess," Jill replied with a small frown on her face.

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked Jill knowing she was not telling the full truth.

"It's just…" Jill paused, "I like Jack, and I want to get to know him better, but I don't think he likes me."

"I think I should go check on Jack," Will said getting up, "Jill, I am leaving you responsible for making sure Elizabeth stays safe while I'm gone."

"Yes sir," Jill said saluting Will.

As Will left the bar and reached the ships deck he began prancing around out of complete happiness for his fiancé and his unborn child.

As Jack continued stumbling around he tripped over what appeared to be a whale harpoon. He picked up the whale harpoon and pretended to be a whale hunter shooting whales.

Just then Will appeared, "Jack what on earth are you doing?" he asked, "Put that thing down and come back to the bar," he said calmly.

Suddenly Jacks pretending went a little too far. He accidentally pulled the trigger and the harpoon shot right into Will's chest.

"No!" Will yelled as he collapsed in pain hitting his head off the railing of the ship on his way down.

Instantly a witness started yelling running down to the bar where most of the passengers were.

"Oh my god someone just got hit with a whale harpoon, someone get a doctor," he frantically yelled.

Elizabeth looked up in worry as she had a very bad feeling about this in the pit of her stomach. She quickly got up and ran to the crowd of people surrounding Will's body.

"Is he alive?" she heard voices saying as she pushed her way to the front of the crowd.

When she reached the body lying limply on the deck she felt like her insides were being ripped out of her body as she collapsed to the ground sobbing beside her future husband and the father of her child. Will's unconscious body laid ghostly while in a puddle of blood beside a devastated Elizabeth.


	8. The Devastation

**Trouble On The Albatross**

**Chapter 8: The Devastation **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from Pirates of The Caribbean, but I do wish I did.

**Summary: **When a plane becomes high jacked lives collide and the unexpected happens.

As Will's body drifted further and further away form the life he once loved, the ships doctor quickly pushed his way to the scene.

"Back away from the body," the doctor said forcefully, "Only family can stay," he added. Slowly the crowd thinned as Elizabeth sat on the ground beside Will's injured body.

"How are you related to this young man," the doctor asked Elizabeth who was trying to stop the tears from rolling down her face.

"I'm his fiancé Elizabeth," she replied trying to sound as clam as possible considering the circumstances.

"Well Elizabeth, I am Dr. Burnett and I am going to do whatever it takes to save this young man's life," he said with as much confidence as he could muster.

Dr. Burnett carefully moved Will's unconscious body from the deck of the ship to a stretcher. He brought Will to the doctor's office on board. As Elizabeth quickly followed she could feel the tears coming once again. "_Oh god please don't let him die_," she thought.

Dr. Burnett transferred Will onto a bed in his office and began to clean the wound to lessen the chance of infection. He began to examine the gash, "Oh no, this doesn't look good at all," the doctor said with a worried look on his face.

"What is it? Is Will going to be ok?" Elizabeth quickly asked.

"Part of the harpoon must have broken off, because the tip of it is stuck inside Will's body, we are going to have to operate on him or there will be no chance he will live," the doctor explained looking at a terrified Elizabeth.

"We will have to do the operation tomorrow morning, as there is not enough time tonight," the doctor explained, "You should go get some rest Elizabeth, you have had a long night."

"No there is no way I'm leaving! What if he wakes up and doesn't see me, He will think I deserted him!" Elizabeth replied as tears freely fell down her face.

"Elizabeth, there is no way Will is going to wake up tonight, besides he would want you to get some rest," he convinced her.

Elizabeth turned slowly to leave when she glanced back at the doctor, "Will he live through the night?" she whispered.

"Well he is breathing, so that's a good sign, but I'm sorry to tell you this but there is a good chance he won't make it through the operation tomorrow," Dr. Burnett said sadly looking at Elizabeth.

"Well can I at least go say goodnight to him?" Elizabeth asked trying not to break down in front of the doctor.

The doctor was about to say no, but the look on Elizabeth's face quickly changed his mind. "I guess that would be alight," he said softly.

Elizabeth entered the room where Will laid. She walked over to him, "Will, I am leaving you for the night but I swear I will come back in to you in the morning," she sadly moving a stand of hair from his face and softly kissing him goodnight.

Elizabeth walked slowly back to her cabin, when she walked in the door the phone was ringing. "Hello," she said answering it. "Hi Elizabeth are you alright?" Jill asked worriedly into the phone. "NO! Do you think I'm ok? Your boyfriend seriously injured the love of my life" Elizabeth answered furiously. "Elizabeth, Jack and I are coming to stay with you for a couple days, you are in no mental state to look after yourself," Jill told her as she hung up the phone before Elizabeth could reply.

Elizabeth sat on the bed with her eyes on the door. When it opened and she saw Jill's face she jumped off the bed and ran to hug her. "Oh Jill its horrible," Elizabeth said beginning to cry, "Will needs to be operated on because the tip of the harpoon broke off and is stuck inside him, and the doctor said there is a good chance he won't live though the operation," said Elizabeth now sobbing.

"I'm sure it will all work out fine," Jill told Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth…I am so sorry," Jack said sympathetically while hugging her.

"Jack! Get off of me," she yelled while slapping him across the face.

"I don't think I deserved that," Jack said.

"WHAT!" Elizabeth said grabbing Jack by the shirt! "YOU DON'T THINK YOU DESERVED THAT! YOU FRIGGIN HIT HIM WITH A WHALE HARPOON!" Elizabeth yelled smacking him again, knocking him back into a chair.

"Calm down Elizabeth," Jill said slowly approaching her.

"You should really get some sleep Elizabeth," she said leading her to her bedroom while whipping her wet cheeks.

Once Elizabeth was settled Jill crawled into the other side of the bed and dozed off. Jack fell asleep in the chair he was knocked into. Elizabeth tossed and turned, not being able to get comfortable. She was not used to Will's warm body not being next to hers. As she rolled over her hand grazed her stomach and another thought came to her head, "_Oh no my baby, how can I have this baby without Will?_" she wondered.

By the time Elizabeth finally fell asleep it was 5 in the morning. At 7 o'clock Elizabeth awoke and decided she was no going back to sleep. Instead she got out of bed, wrote a note for Jack and Jill saying she went to the doctors and left the room.

When she reached the doctors office she quickly found the room Will was in and she knelt down beside his bed and bowed her head. "God if you can hear me please don't take him from me, I need him…we need him," she said putting her hand on her stomach. She looked up at Will's body still lying unconscious. Her heart sank as the doctor entered the room.

"Are you ready for me to begin the operation?" he asked.

"I guess, if he needs the operation then you need to perform it," she replied.

"Ok, it shouldn't take more than two hours, three maximum, you may sit in the waiting room if you wish Miss," he said to Elizabeth.

"Please do your best to make him live and become conscious," she said looking at the doctor as she turned to leave the room.

Elizabeth sat nervously in the waiting room for an hour. "_I wonder how he's doing," _she wondered, "_I hope Will is alright,"_ she thought with a small smile. Just then Jack and Jill walked through the office doors and came to sit beside Elizabeth.

"He is going to be alright," they told Elizabeth as they sat down.

Back in the room Dr. Burnett found the piece of the harpoon with little difficulty, it was removing it that was going to cause the most trouble. Finally after 2 ½ hours of operating the tip was out of the wound, and Will regained consciousness for now.

After sitting in that waiting room for 2 ½ hours Elizabeth was a big bundle of nerves.

The doctor emerged from the room and approached Elizabeth.

"How is he?" Elizabeth said jumping from her seat.

"He is doing alright, the tip is out of him and he has regained consciousness for the moment.

"When can I see him?" Elizabeth asked excitedly.

"In a couple minutes, I just have to bandage the wound up," the doctor explained to Elizabeth as he went back into the room.

Elizabeth sighed in relief, as she knew Will was ok for now. Five minutes later the doctor came up to Elizabeth, "You may go see your fiancé now," he said smiling at her.

Elizabeth jumped up and ran to go see Will. When she entered the room she saw Will's body lying exactly in the same place as it was before, but this time he had a little more colour in his skin. She knelt down beside the bed and took his hand in hers. "Will," she gasped in happiness, "Can you hear me?" she quietly asked.

Will's head moved slightly but he gave no response. Elizabeth was just happy he was alive. Over the next 6 weeks Will's health progressed amazingly. Elizabeth sat by his side watching him slowly recover.


	9. The Recovery

**Trouble On The Albatross**

**Chapter 9: The Recovery**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from Pirates of The Caribbean, but I do wish I did.

**Summary: **When a plane becomes high jacked lives collide and the unexpected happens.

After 6 weeks of sitting by Will's side watching him recover Elizabeth desperately wished he could be moved back to their cabin. She missed being by Will's side all the time, and Will missed her falling asleep in his arms.

"Can you please move him back to our cabin," Elizabeth begged Dr. Burnett.

"I don't know if I should do that, he's not near well enough to be doing anything but lying in bed," the doctor explained to Elizabeth with a smirk on his face.

"I promise I'll look after him doctor, he won't do anything but lay in bed under my watchful eye," Elizabeth said with a sweet smile as she batted her eyelashes.

"I guess I can move him back under one condition," Dr. Burnett said with a look of defeat on his face. "I am going to stop by your cabin once a week to see how Will's health is progressing, and trust me…I will know if he is being too active," he continued with a slight laugh.

"Oh thank you!" Elizabeth said joyfully.

The doctor walked into Will's room pushing an empty wheelchair with Elizabeth following him close behind.

"Well Will, it looks like you get to go back to your cabin thanks to your persuasive fiancé," the doctor said helping Will into the wheel chair.

Will smiled at Elizabeth as if thanking her as Dr. Burnett pushed him out of the room towards his and Elizabeth's cabin.

When the three reached the cabin the doctor helped Will onto his bed. "Now Will, you are in no shape to be doing much of anything, you must lay in this bed and heal," Dr. Burnett told Will before leaving the wheel chair beside the bed and walking out of the cabin.

"Oh Elizabeth it's so nice to be back," Will said quietly looking at his beautiful fiancé.

"It certainly is nice to have you back," Elizabeth said lying down on the bed beside Will.

"Come here baby," Will said putting his arm around her and pulling her body closer to his. "I've missed you," he said smiling divinely luring her lips closer to his.

Elizabeth pulled herself away from Will and sat upright. "Now Will you heard what the doctor said, you have to lie in bed until you are completely healed," Elizabeth said purposely teasing him.

"It's just one kiss sweetie," Will tried to explain.

"Well this 'one kiss' is going to have to wait until you're better," Elizabeth said stubbornly. "Now get some rest, or you Will have to spend even more time laying in this bed," she ordered.

Over the next 5 weeks Dr. Burnett paid Will his promised weekly visits. Each week he noticed a huge improvement. Finally the doctor came for his 6th visit since Will left the office. "Hmm…it looks to me like your fiancé has done a good job taking care of you," the doctor told Will. "You have made a miraculous recovery," he added. "She's a keeper," he whispered to Will before leaving the cabin.

Will smiled contently at Elizabeth, "She certainly is a keeper he thought to himself.

"Thank you so much for all you help," Elizabeth said to Dr. Burnett before shutting the door behind him.

Elizabeth walked over to Will, "How are you feeling dear," she asked.

"Well I have a slight headache, but other than that I feel as good as new," Will replied.

"I will go to the pharmacy and pick up some Advil," she said gently kissing Will's forehead.

Minutes after Elizabeth left the room there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Will called out.

The door opened and Jack and Jill walked into the room. "Hey, Jill said as she sat down on the edge of the bed as Jack went to the mini fridge to get a drink.

"Hey Jill," Will replied.

"How are you feeling?" she asked looking at Will.

"Aside from my headache I feel as good as new," Will replied with a smile.

"How did you ever manage to keep Elizabeth off of you? She missed you more than you probably know," Jill said giggling.

"It was quite difficult, but I managed, I told her it would be best for me to heal fully," Will answered with a smirk.

"Will, I did come here with a purpose…" Jill began, "I'm sorry…I'm sorry for kissing you, I'm sorry for the problems I caused between you and Elizabeth, and I am sorry for jack almost killing you," she said with a frown.

"That's alright, no hard feelings, since you are a friend of Elizabeth's you are now a friend of mine," Will said with a smile.

Just then Jack came into the room.

"Why hello Jack, well if it isn't the drunken idiot who tried to kill me," Will said angrily.

"Yea about that…" Jack started, "You shouldn't have come after me," he said.

"JACK!" Will yelled, "I came after you because I was worried you were going to do something stupid in your drunken state."

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry I shot you with a harpoon," Jack genuinely said.

"You almost killed me! Think about Elizabeth! How do you think she would have felt? I know how she would have felt, she would have been completely heart broken, and think about the poor baby, it would grow up not knowing it's father!" Will said angrily.

"I said I was sorry! I didn't realize what I was doing!" Jack said feeling very guilty.

"I guess you truly are sorry," Will began, "If Elizabeth is ok with what you have done then I guess I am ok with it too," Will said as he calmed down.

"Oh don't remind me of how Elizabeth took the apology, trust me I got well what I deserved," Jack said remembering the pain Elizabeth had conflicted upon him.

"Well I trust my Elizabeth gave you exactly what you deserved, in that case I do believe we are ok now," Will said looking at Jack.

As the apologies finished up the door opened and Elizabeth walked through it.

"Hey guys," she said cheerfully when she saw Jack and Jill.

"Hey Elizabeth," Jack and Jill said together.

"You certainly look like you're doing much better," Jack said hugging Elizabeth.

"Yes, I'm much better now that Will is ok," she said smiling at her fiancé who was lying on the bed.

"Oh Elizabeth, you do look so much better, and if I do say so myself It looks like your baby is doing quite well too," Jill said looking at Elizabeth's slightly rounded stomach.

"_Hmm…how can I make them leave? So I can have some time with Elizabeth alone_," Will wondered as he lay in bed. "_Maybe if I act really tired they will leave," _he smiled to himself at the thought of his genius plan.

"Well it looks like Will is really tired from his recovery," Jill said noticing how tired how Will had gotten all of a sudden. "We had better get going," she said to Jack as she grabbed his hand and lead him towards the door. "We should celebrate tomorrow night, don't worry I will limit Jack to one drink," Jill said glancing over her shoulder.

"Sounds like fun, we will talk more about this tomorrow," Elizabeth replied before shutting the door behind their guests.

Elizabeth changed into her nightgown before she laid down beside Will. "I am so glad you're alright," she said rolling over to face Will.

"Well you did take amazing care of me honey, you are going to be a great mother," Will whispered into Elizabeth's ear as his lips moved closer to hers.

Their lips finally met and Elizabeth wrapped her arms around Will who was now lying on top of her, kissing her lips softly.

It had been way too long since they were properly in each other's arms and they were both thoroughly enjoying it.

As Elizabeth continued passionately kissing Will, moving her tongue around his she ran her hands through his hair as they slowly made their way to the small of his back.

Will gently rolled onto his back pulling Elizabeth on top of him. He carefully put his arms around her thin body pulling her as close to him as she could possibly be.

Their bodies' fit perfectly against each other's, it was like a match made in heaven.

As Will continued kissing Elizabeth he slowly began lifting the bottom of her nightgown towards her head.

Elizabeth lifted Will's t-shirt up and over his head in one smooth motion. She moved her hands over Will's smooth skin covering his perfectly toned abs as she continued kissing him moving down his neck to his chest.

Will ran his hands up her slightly raised stomach to her chest as he pulled her nightgown over her head. Then he ran his hands back down her settling them lower than they have been in quite a while.

Elizabeth pulled away from Will just enough to whisper in his ear, "Honey lets save this for our wedding night, when you will be absolutely healed and feeling much better.

Will quickly agreed puling Elizabeth's nightgown back over her head before she laid down beside him.

Will softly placed his hand on Elizabeth's stomach because he noticed it was slightly more raised than usual. "I see our baby has grown a lot while I was hurt," he said looking into Elizabeth's eyes.

"It has," Elizabeth agreed, she had noticed her slightly raised stomach as well.

"I thought you were tired?" she asked Will with a curious smile on her face.

"I was tired…tired of not having you this close to me over the past 10 weeks," he answered with his adorable smile on his face.

"I love you Will," Elizabeth said softly.

"I love you too Elizabeth, and I love our baby," Will replied.

Elizabeth settled herself closer to Will who put his arm around her to keep her close as they fell asleep in each others arms peacefully.


	10. Half Cooked

**Trouble On The Albatross**

**Chapter 10: Half Cooked**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from Pirates of The Caribbean, but I do wish I did.

**Summary: **When a plane becomes high jacked lives collide and the unexpected happens.

Elizabeth woke up the next morning and saw Will with his arm around her. Her gentle stirring caused him to wake up.

"Good morning darling," Will said kissing Elizabeth's lips.

"Good morning to you too," Elizabeth replied sweetly smiling as she reached the TV remote.

She turned on the TV and flipped the channel to the news.

"The famous actress Elizabeth Swan has seemed to have vanished from the face of the earth, no one had seen her since she was at the New York airport, and no one has heard from her since before the plane crash…is she even still alive? That is the question her father's search party is trying to answer.

"Well you are clearly alive and doing quite well," Will said sitting up and putting his arms around an already sitting Elizabeth.

"I certainly am doing quite well, and I enjoy my life now much more than I ever have," Elizabeth said placing her head on Will's chest. "Oh well let them search for me, I do not plan on letting them know where I am until the perfect moment arises," Elizabeth said with a devious smile on her face.

"Elizabeth, sweetie why don't you just tell them where you are so they can stop worrying?" Will asked her.

"I will let them know at the opportune moment, I will tell them where I am when I invite them to our wedding," Elizabeth said smiling contently with her answer.

"When are you going to let your mom know where you are Will?" Elizabeth asked.

"I may have some difficulties with that…" Will paused, "My parents got divorced a few years after I was born, my mom left us probably to go somewhere warm. My sister and I were so mad at our father for letting our mom go. We lived in a foster home until Jessie was 21 and I was 18, when we had enough money saved up for an apartment. Then I moved in with her and completely shut my dad out of my life until a month before he died. So you see I don't exactly know where my mom is now," Will said as tears came to his eyes. "And I always have this fear that eventually you will leave me or be taken from me just like everyone else was," Will said softly as a single tear trickled down his cheek.

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around Will, "Aww Will that's so sad, don't worry I will never leave you, I will stay with you until the day I die," Elizabeth promised as she whipped Will's teary eyes and kissed his lips softly.

"Do you want to watch a movie to get your mind off things honey?" Elizabeth asked.

"Sure," Will said moving closer to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth put in the movie Pride And Prejudice and left the room for a minute, she returned with 2 chocolate bars, 2 spoons, and a tub of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream.

"Comfort food," she said as she sat down on the bed beside Will.

"Oh Elizabeth you're so smart," Will said taking a spoon and digging it into the ice cream.

"It's a girl thing," Elizabeth said sweetly smiling.

"You're such a good actress," Will said kissing Elizabeth's cheek.

"Thank you," she said blushing, "I didn't think you would realize I was in this movie."

"Of course I would realize you were in this movie, I couldn't miss that adorable face if you paid me to," Will said sweetly smiling at his fiancé.

"Aw Will you're so cute," Elizabeth replied smiling adorably.

"You sure do make me feel better sweetheart," Will said.

"Thank you," Elizabeth said cuddling close to Will's warm body.

Suddenly the phone began to ring.

"Hello," Elizabeth said into it. "Yea sure we can plan where we are going tonight, we're just watching movie, why don't you guys come join us," Elizabeth replied. "Aright, see you guys soon," she said before she hung up the phone.

"Jack and Jill are coming over to watch the movie with us," Elizabeth said settling herself back down beside Will.

"Feeling better?" she asked.

"Much," Will replied with a twinkle in his eye. "I do not know if it was the comfort food, or the comforting of my lovely fiancé that made me feel better, but it worked like a charm," Will said to Elizabeth.

There was a knock on the door and then it opened, Jack and Jill walked through it.

"Hey guys," they said as they sat down together on the other side of the bed.

"Aww I love this movie," Jill exclaimed as she rested her head on Jack's shoulder.

"It's too much of a chick flick for me," Jack said as he put his arm around Jill.

"Oh my god Elizabeth is that you?" Jill asked turning to her.

"Yes it is me," Elizabeth replied shyly.

"You're such a good actress, why didn't you tell us you were famous?" Jill asked curiously.

Elizabeth blushed, "I wanted to get away from the publicity, I wanted to live a normal life for once, and I wanted to meet normal people that aren't obsessed with being famous," she said slightly embarrassed.

When the movie came to an end the 2 couples got up and stretched.

"Should we go eat dinner now?" Jill asked the others.

"We should," they replied as they got up to leave.

They reached the restaurant and sat down at the table. The waiter approached the table, "Can I get you folks something to drink?" he asked.

"Can I have a rum and coke?" Jack asked.

"Can I have a green apple martini?" Jill said.

"Can I have a nice cold bottle of beer?" Will asked.

"And can I have a lemonade?" Elizabeth said.

"Sure thing guys, I will be back in a few minutes to take your order," the waiter replied.

The waiter arrived back with their drinks a few minutes later.

"What can I get you to eat?" he said.

"Can I have the steak?" Will asked.

"Chicken stir fry please," Elizabeth said.

"Can I have the ribs?" asked Jack.

"And can I have the chicken creaser salad?" Jill asked.

"Absolutely, those are all excellent choices," the waiter replied as he walked away.

"Here is a toast to Will's amazing recovery," Jill said raising her glass to clink against everyone else's.

"Yes, what an amazing recovery it was," Elizabeth said looking at Will.

"So Jack, how are you liking the girl I found you?" Will asked elbowing Jack in the ribs.

"I am actually liking her quite a lot," Jack replied as he put his arm around Jill.

The waiter returned with their food. "Who had the ribs?" he said.

"I did," Jack replied taking the ribs from the waiter.

"Who had the chicken creaser salad?" the waiter asked.

"Me," Jill said as the waiter set the plate in front of her.

"And the steak?" he asked once again?

"That would be me," Will replied taking his food from the waiter.

"And this lovely lady must be having the chicken stir fry," he said smiling flirtatiously at Elizabeth.

"Yes, you would be correct," Elizabeth said with a polite smile on her face.

"Enjoy your food, the waiter said as he walked away.

"The food looks delicious," Jack happily exclaimed.

They continued eating and talking for 45 minutes. When they finished their food the waiter took their plates and left the bill. They paid the bill, tipped the waiter and left.

"We should all go watch the sunset," Will suggested as he put his arm around Elizabeth's shoulders.

"Ok," they all agreed.

They walked to the ships railing and leaned against it.

"This is beautiful," Jill said quietly as she wrapped her arms around Jack and softly kissed his lips.

"It certainly is beautiful," Will said turning Elizabeth around so she was facing him. "But you know what is even more beautiful?" he whispered into Elizabeth's ear.

"No, what's more beautiful than the sunset?" Elizabeth asked as she moved closer to Will.

"You're much more beautiful," Will sweetly said as he let his lips kiss hers.

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his neck as he settled his hands on her back and pulled her closer to him just as the sun dipped below the horizon.

Elizabeth suddenly pulled away from Will and put her hands on her stomach.

"Oh my god Elizabeth! What's wrong?" Will frantically asked.

"It's nothing, I just have really bad stomach cramps, it's probably from the baby though, I'm fine, you don't have to worry," Elizabeth weakly replied.

"Well in that case we should get you back to the cabin to get some rest," Will said sounding very concerned as he took Elizabeth's hand.

"I'm terribly sorry guys, but Elizabeth needs to go get some rest," Will explained to Jack and Jill.

"That's quite alright, we were going to watch a movie tonight anyways," Jack answered.

When Will and Elizabeth reached their cabin Elizabeth put her nightgown on and laid down in bed.

Will sat down beside her on the bed, "You're looking sort of pale honey, are you sure you're alright?" he asked.

"Honey I'm fine," Elizabeth assured Will.

"Aright, if you say so," Will said as he gently kissed Elizabeth's forehead.

"Oh my god Elizabeth, you are so warm," he shockingly said as he quickly placed his hand on her forehead.

"Sweetie you must have a fever," he said as he got up to get a wet washcloth from the bathroom.

"Oh Elizabeth what's wrong?" he asked as he placed the washcloth on her forehead.

"I'm sure it is just from the baby," Elizabeth whispered. "I'll be fine by the morning, now get some sleep hun."

Will took off his shirt and pants and crawled into bed beside Elizabeth. Settling his arm around her as they both fell asleep.

Will suddenly awoke because Elizabeth had quickly wiggled free from his arm and ran to the bathroom and began throwing up.

"Oh my god," Will said worriedly as he ran after her.

As Elizabeth continued throwing up Will grew more worried all the time.

After she finally finished Will gave her a glass of water and gently rubbed her back.

"Are you alright?" he asked relieved that she seemed better.

"Yes, I'm much better thanks," she replied.

They went back to bed and fell asleep, but only to be awoken every other hour the rest of the night by Elizabeth throwing up.


	11. Bad News Arises

**Trouble On The Albatross**

**Chapter 11: Bad News Arises**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from Pirates of The Caribbean, but I do wish I did.

**Summary: **When a plane becomes high jacked lives collide and the unexpected happens.

Over the next week Elizabeth was throwing up at least once a day and she continuously had horrible cramps but she refused to go to the doctor. She always gave the excuse that it was because of the baby.

Will finally convinced Elizabeth to go to the doctors.

Will knew she was not well since that night she threw up after dinner. Elizabeth had hardly eaten anything in the past week and Will noticed she had lost some weight.

When they reached the doctors office they sat down in the waiting room until they were called in.

Will sighed and put his arm around Elizabeth, "Oh Elizabeth I wish you would have told me something was wrong from the beginning instead of pretending it was from the baby, you're really sick, look at yourself, you're throwing up all the time, you hardly eat, you are extremely pale, and you have lost at least 10 pounds," Will said.

"Elizabeth, we're ready for you now," said the nurse.

Elizabeth and Will followed the nurse down the hall and into a room.

Elizabeth sat down on the patients bed just as the doctor walked in the room.

"Hello Elizabeth, it's nice to see you again, it's too bad you have to be in this condition," Dr. Burnett said.

"What seems top be the problem?" he asked.

"We don't really know, I think I'm fine, but Will thinks I am seriously ill," Elizabeth replied.

"Well what are your symptoms?" Dr. Burnett asked.

"I always have really bad cramps, I have a fever, I haven't eaten anything in the past week, I'm continuously throwing up, and Will said I have lost some weight," Elizabeth replied.

"When did you first begin to feel like this?" the doctor asked.

"It all began a week ago, the night we went out for dinner to celebrate Will's recovery," Elizabeth said.

"What did you eat that night?" Dr. Burnett asked curiously.

"I had the chicken stir fry," Elizabeth answered.

"Hm…well it would seem like you have quite a bad case of food poisoning," the doctor said, "Because you haven't eaten in a week and you have lost so much weight I am going to have to do an ultrasound on your baby."

"Why would you need to do an ultrasound on my baby?" Elizabeth frantically asked. "What's wrong with it?" she demanded.

"Most likely nothing is wrong with your baby Elizabeth, but because you haven't been eating well, there is a chance you could lose your baby due to malnutrition," the doctor said softly.

Tears began to fill Elizabeth's eyes, "Oh my god Will, what if I lose our baby?" Elizabeth said worriedly as the tears fell down her cheeks.

"All you need to worry about now is getting better, everything will all work out after that," Will said comforting Elizabeth.

The doctor began the ultrasound and was now looking up at the screen with a moving picture on it.

"It would appear your babies are doing fine Elizabeth, but you really should get yourself better and make sure you eat well," the doctor said smiling.

"Excuse me," Elizabeth began, "Babies?" she questioned.

"Yes babies, in 6 months you guys are going to be the proud parents of twins," the doctor said joyfully.

"Oh Elizabeth this is great!" Will said smiling from ear to ear, "I can't believe we are going to be parents, this is what I have always wanted."

"I know sweetie, this is so amazing, I still can hardly believe I have two little people inside me," Elizabeth said with her adorable smile on her face.

"Elizabeth you should really get back to your cabin so you can get better," the doctor said. "I should only take a week or two."

Will helped Elizabeth up and put his arm around her shoulder. "Thank you so much once again," they thanked the doctor as they walked out the door.

When they reached their cabin Will laid Elizabeth down on the bed and put a wet washcloth on her forehead.

"You have to get your fever down honey," Will said as he went to go get the thermometer. When he returned he put the tip of the thermometer under Elizabeth's tongue.

"Wow your fever has gone down tremendously, it is only 99 F now," Will said smiling.

Elizabeth smiled but was too tired to reply, instead she shut her eyes and fell asleep.

Will was also exhausted from hardly getting any sleep the past week. He got ready and climbed into bed beside Elizabeth and fell asleep.

Over the next two weeks Elizabeth's fever went down, her throwing up stopped, and she began eating again.

"Elizabeth I'm so glad you're better, I was so worried about you and our babies," Will said as he woke up one morning after Elizabeth was better.

"I was so worried too," Elizabeth admitted as she put her arm around Will.

Will and Elizabeth could hear someone walking back and forth down the hallway outside their door.

"Land ho!" the voice yelled.

"The ship will be reaching the Bahamas in roughly two hours, all people who are planning to get off the ship must pack their belongings and make their way to the deck."

"Honey do you want to start our lives together in the Bahamas or somewhere else?" Will asked Elizabeth as he turned towards her.

"I don't care where we start our lives, just as long as I am with you, but Bahamas would be nice," Elizabeth said looking into Will's eyes.

"Ok then, the Bahamas it is, let's pack up all of our things," Will said.

Will and Elizabeth were packing their things when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Elizabeth called out.

The door opened and Jack and Jill poked their head through it.

"We just came by to let you guys know that we are going to be getting off the ship when it reaches the Bahamas," Jill said smiling.

"That's great," Elizabeth exclaimed, "We are getting off the ship as well."

"Yes, we are going to buy a nice house and begin the rest of our lives," Will said happily.

"We will have to stay in touch when we get to the Bahamas," Jack said. "Anyways we should go finish packing and by the looks of things you guys need to finish too," Jack said as he took Jill's hand and led her out the door.

Will and Elizabeth finished packing their things and in two trips they lugged them to the ships deck.

"Will, we are finally going to have a proper life together, we will buy a house, plan our wedding, get married and I will give birth to our healthy twins," Elizabeth said hugging Will.

"It's going to be great sweetie," Will said lightly kissing Elizabeth's lips.

"How do you like the names Kristen and Zachary?" Will asked Elizabeth.

"They are perfect Will," Elizabeth said smiling, "But how do you it will be a boy and a girl?" Elizabeth asked.

"I just have a really deep feeling, trust me our twins will be a boy and a girl," Will said.

"How can you be so sure?" Elizabeth curiously asked.

"Well…I had this same sort of feeling when I first met you, I knew you were the one for me." Will said wrapping his arms around Elizabeth as he pulled her closer to him.

Elizabeth let herself melt into Will's warm embrace as she kissing his smooth lips and neck.


	12. Unexpected Guests

**Trouble On The Albatross**

**Chapter 12: Unexpected Guests**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from Pirates of The Caribbean, but I do wish I did.

**Summary: **When a plane becomes high jacked lives collide and the unexpected happens.

"_Well…I had this same sort of feeling when I first met you, I knew you were the one for me." Will said wrapping his arms around Elizabeth as he pulled her closer to him._

Elizabeth let herself melt into Will's warm embrace as she kissing his smooth lips and neck.

Will sighed contently as he ran his hands through Elizabeth's long smooth hair.

"We have reached the Bahamas, everyone on the deck," the captain called out.

"I guess we should probably get going," Elizabeth said sadly as she pulled her face away from Will's.

Will and Elizabeth ran to the ships railing.

"It looks beautiful," Elizabeth happily exclaimed, "What Island is this?" she asked.

"I think it is Paradise Island," a near by passenger replied. "And I think we are approaching Love Beach," he said.

"That sounds romantic," Elizabeth said smiling seductively at Will.

"This looks like the perfect place to live and have our family," Will said lifting Elizabeth up and spinning once around before setting her down.

Jack and Jill were standing near by in each other's arms.

"Boo!" Will and Elizabeth yelled as they snuck up behind them.

"Ah," Jack and Jill hollered as they jumped.

"You scared us," Jill said as she pulled Elizabeth away from Will to hug her.

"Gee I'm sorry," Elizabeth said smiling sweetly.

"So are you guys ready to start your new life?" Elizabeth asked Jack and Jill.

"As a matter of fact we are, we are going to buy a house, and see how things happen from there," Jack said putting his arm around Jill.

"Are you two lovers ready to start your new life?" Jill asked.

"Of course we are," Elizabeth said hugging Will.

"I have always wanted to live in a nice house with the one special girl I love most," Will said kissing Elizabeth's forehead. "And that one special girl I love most would be you sweetie," he said to Elizabeth.

"It's about time we get off this ship and set foot on land," Jack said.

"Yes it is about time," Will agreed.

Will took Elizabeth's hand and Jack took Jill's as they walked off the ship onto the docks at Love Beach.

The ships crew set their bags down on the dock behind them.

"Thank you," Elizabeth said as she picked up her bag.

Jack, Jill, and Will followed her actions.

"Well we are going to go look for a house, we will see you guys later sometime," Will said.

"Where do you want to look first honey?" Will asked smiling down at Elizabeth.

"Lets look at the beach houses along here sweetie," Elizabeth answered.

"Ok, anything for my lovely fiancé," Will said.

Will and Elizabeth began to walk down the street but after about 6 houses Will noticed Elizabeth having difficulty carrying her bag.

"Let me take that for you my dear," Will said holding out his hand. "You do have two little babies to carry around with you," he said looking at Elizabeth's stomach, which was now considerably more raised than normal.

Elizabeth handed her bag to Will and continued walking down the road beside him.

After walking past another 5 houses Elizabeth suddenly stopped and turned towards the house on their left.

"How do you like this house Hun?" she said turning to Will.

"It is absolutely gorgeous sweetheart, but how can I buy you this house, it is probably worth at least 6 million dollars," Will said looking at Elizabeth with disappointment on his face.

"Oh Will, you don't have to pay for it I can, I have more than enough money from my acting," she replied smiling happily at Will.

"If you insist, lets go look at it," Will said.

Elizabeth practically ran up to the house accidentally forgetting about Will and their bags.

"I'm sorry," she said as she ran back to help Will with the bags.

They set the bags down on the front porch of the house and rang the doorbell.

A real estate agent answered the door, "Hello, how may I help you folks?" he asked politely.

"We are looking into buying a house in the area," Will said.

"Actually we want to look into buying this house," Elizabeth added.

"This house, well lets see what I can tell you about this house," the real estate agent said.

"This house is in an amazing location, it is looking over Love Beach, and is within walking distance of town," he said.

"Would you like a tour of the house?" he asked.

"Yes please," Elizabeth said.

Will and Elizabeth followed him into the house.

They followed him through a very spacious living room, dining room, and family room, then they reached the well laid out eat in kitchen.

The real estate agent lead Will and Elizabeth to the sliding back door overlooking an enormous backyard with a beautifully landscaped pool that had a waterfall flowing into it, there was also a hot tub, and many gardens in the backyard.

"That's absolutely stunning," Elizabeth gasped as she turned to follow the real estate agent upstairs.

"Now upstairs there is a master bedroom with a walk in closet and an ensuite bathroom, 3 other bedrooms with walk in closets, another bathroom, a laundry room, and an office," the agent said as he showed Will and Elizabeth around.

"Do you wish to see the basement?" he asked.

"That won't be necessary, just tell us what's down there if you please," Elizabeth replied.

"There is a home theatre, a bathroom, a spare bedroom, storage rooms, and a games room," he answered.

"Now if you two are interested in buying the house you should know that it comes complete with top of the line furniture, appliances, and electronics, and if you have any friends who are interested in buying a house as well there is one next door that is smaller than this one but it is still a gorgeous home that I can cut them a deal on. If you get them to call me in a week I can sell it to them for 3 million dollars," he finished.

"We will take it," Elizabeth exclaimed happily.

"Ok, now if you will just fill these out please," the real estate agent said handing Elizabeth a few papers.

"Sure," she said taking the papers to fill them out.

"Here you go," she said handing the papers back 5 minutes later.

"Thank you, have a good day, and enjoy your new house," the agent said before heading out the door.

"Oh Elizabeth this is amazing!" Will happily said scooping her up in his arms.

"I know it is!" Elizabeth said as she wrapped her arms around Will's neck.

"Do you want to go to town? We should find Jack and Jill to see if they want that house and we need bathing suits since we now have a pool and hot tub," Will said to Elizabeth as he gently set her down.

"Sure lets go," Elizabeth said as she took Will's hand and headed out the door.

Will and Elizabeth walked down the street towards town.

"Oh Will a bathing suit store, lets go I will need your opinion on what to buy," Elizabeth said with a smile.

"Fine, if I really must look at you in a bathing suit," Will said teasingly.

The two lovers walked into the store. Elizabeth pulled Will to the men's bathing suits first.

"Hm…" she said searching the racks.

"Here we go, put this on and show me when you're done," she said as she handed Will a red bathing suit with a couple tropical flowers on it.

"Alright," he said as he took the bathing suit and walked into a change room.

"How does it look?" he asked Elizabeth when he emerged from the change room.

"Hm…well…" Elizabeth paused trying to think of the perfect word to describe it as she stared at Will's perfect physique. "It looks absolutely amazing," she said smiling contently.

"Why thank you," Will said as he went to change back into his clothes.

"Now it's your turn to fins a bathing suit," he said smiling at her.

"What about this one?" Elizabeth asked holding up a blue tankini.

"Nah," Will said as he looked for the perfect swimsuit.

"You don't need to be so self conscious of your body sweetie," Will said smiling.

"But I am pregnant Will," Elizabeth informed him.

"Don't worry about that honey, you look good in anything," Will said hugging Elizabeth.

"Thank you sweetheart," Elizabeth said lightly kissing Will's lips.

"Now go put this on and be sure to show me when you're done," Will said as he handed Elizabeth a light blue bikini with pink flowers on it.

"Ok," Elizabeth said sounding quite unsure of herself as she walked into the change room.

She emerged a few minutes later with her arms folded across her chest and a slight frown on her face.

"What's wrong honey?" Will asked.

"I just really don't think I should be wearing a bikini," she sighed.

"Let me see, put your arms down," Will told her.

Elizabeth slowly lowered her arms to her sides.

Will smiled at the sight of her in front of him she looked like an angel.

"Tell me what you think is wrong with it," Will said to Elizabeth.

"Nothing is wrong with it on its own, I really like it, but I'm not sure I like it on me," Elizabeth said shyly.

"It looks great on you," Will assured her. "Why are you unsure of it?" he asked.

"This is why," she said putting her hands on her stomach, which was about 4 inches more raised than it normally was.

"You need to think more highly of yourself sweetheart," Will said as he smiled sweetly. "It looks so good on you, there is absolutely nothing wrong with the way you look, I actually love the way you look."

Will hugged Elizabeth, "You look really pretty."

"Thank you," she whispered.

"I guess I will get it just for you," Elizabeth said smiling and feeling much better about herself.

Elizabeth changed, they paid for the bathing suits, and they continued walking around town.

Elizabeth began to feel nervous because every time she looked behind her there was a lady right behind them who was looking at them funny.

Will noticed Elizabeth tensing up, "What's wrong?" he asked with a concerned tone.

"The lady behind us has been following us around and looking at us weird," he whispered.

Will turned around and sure enough there was the lady.

"Excuse me," the lady began, "Do I know you?" she asked Will.

"No you don't know me, we are new in town and we do not appreciate being followed around," Will said angrily.

"Will don't be so mean," Elizabeth whispered quite loudly.

"I thought I knew you," the lady exclaimed, "You are William Turner, you grew up in Toronto," the lady said with a smile.

"How do you know me?" Will questioned.

"I'm Abigail, your mother," she said.

"My mother? The mother who left Jessie and I with dad? The mother who never called or wrote one letter in all these years, some mother you are," Will said furiously as he tried to turn around.

Abigail grabbed Will by the shoulders and spun him around.

"Will I know I have been a bad mother, but if you could ever forgive me I would like another chance," she explained. "Think about it, if you decide to forgive me give me a call at 555-0121 or stop by my house at 234 Rose Bud Place I don't expect you to forgive me right away, but think about it," she said as she turned to leave.

Will took Elizabeth by the arms and quickly led her down the street.

"What was that all about Will?" Elizabeth asked. "You were very mean to your mother."

"Oh please Elizabeth, you have no idea what she put Jessie and I through, she deserved every word of that," Will said as he was still angry.

"I understand why you are mad at her Will, but I don't want you to do anything you may regret," Elizabeth said resting her hand on Will's shoulder. "I think you should give it a couple of days so you can think about things," she said quite convincingly.

"Lets go home Will, it's getting late," Elizabeth said yawning,

"Alright," Will said as he put his arm around Elizabeth and pulled her closer to him.

Will and Elizabeth reached their house and let themselves in the door, walked upstairs and down the hallway to their room. They both stripped down and put on their pyjamas. Will stood beside the bed and let himself fall limply on it.

"Hehe," Elizabeth giggled, "Will you sure do make me laugh."

Will reached up and put his hands on Elizabeth's sides, "I bet I can make you laugh even more," he said laughing.

He pulled the laughing girl down on the bed beside him and began tickling her.

"Ahh," Elizabeth squealed as she began flailing around. "How'd you know I was ticklish?" she asked while laughing her head off.

"Lucky guess," Will said with a wink.

Will stopped tickling Elizabeth and she settled down beside him.

"Are you ever going to call your mom Will?" Elizabeth asked as she laid her head down on Will's chest.

"I am going to call her tomorrow I guess," Will said as he put his arm around Elizabeth to keep her close.

There was a comfortable silence as both Will and Elizabeth fell into a deep sleep.


	13. Meet The Parent

**Trouble On The Albatross**

**Chapter 13: Meet The Parent**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from Pirates of The Caribbean, but I do wish I did.

**Summary: **When a plane becomes high jacked lives collide and the unexpected happens.

Elizabeth and Will awoke pretty much at the same time the following morning.

"Sleep well honey?" Will asked Elizabeth as he kissed her lips.

"Much better than on that ship," Elizabeth answered still ½ asleep. "What about you?" she asked.

"I slept very well thanks," Will replied.

"What day is it today?" Elizabeth asked curiously.

"April 15th," Will replied.

"Oh alright, I lost track of all time on that boat, anyways are you going to call your mother today?" Elizabeth asked.

"I guess," Will answered.

"That's good honey," Elizabeth said.

Will reached for the phone and picked it up. "I am only doing this because you convinced me to," he said as he dialled the number.

The phone began to ring.

"Hello," Abigail said as she answered the phone.

"Hello," Will said after a long pause.

"Oh my god Will is that you?" Abigail asked.

"Yea mom it's me," Will said softly.

"Did you decide to come visit me after all?" she questioned.

"Yea mom, and I have a surprise for you," Will said with a slight smile.

"Just drop by my house whenever you want," she said.

"Ok, I am going to have a shower and I'll be right over," Will replied. "See ye soon, bye," Will said just before hanging up the phone.

"Am I not going with you?" Elizabeth asked feeling unhappy.

"Of course you are, you're my surprise sweetie," Will said getting up as he pulled Elizabeth with him.

"You can shower in here if you want, and I will shower in the other bathroom," Will said as he headed out the door.

Will and Elizabeth went in the shower.

Will finished a few minutes before Elizabeth and he went back into their bedroom. He pulled on a pair of beige pants and sat down on the bed.

Just then Elizabeth entered the bedroom from their ensuite bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body and another towel around her head.

She walked gracefully to her closet and took out a pink strapless dress. The dress wasn't too formal, but it wasn't exactly casual either.

Elizabeth put on the dress and took the towel off her head letting her long hair fall perfectly past her shoulders as she combed her fingers through it.

"Elizabeth you look beautiful, my mom will like you for sure," Will whispered as he pulled Elizabeth against him hugging her.

"Thank you honey, I hope she will like me," Elizabeth said quietly as she hugged him back.

"Are you ready to go?" Will asked as he pulled a blue t-shirt over his head.

"I am if you are," Elizabeth said giggling.

"Well this is just about as good of time as ever," Will said taking Elizabeth's hand and leading her down the stairs and out the door.

They walked down the street and around a couple corners until they came to 234 Rose Bud Place.

"This is it," Will said nervously.

"Don't worry sweetie, you will do fine," Elizabeth ensured her fiancé.

They walked up to the door and rang the doorbell.

Moments later the door opened and Abigail was standing in the doorway.

"Will!" she happily exclaimed, "Do come in."

Will put his arm around Elizabeth and walked into the house.

"Will it's so good to finally see you again," Abigail said smiling.

Will just slightly nodded as he sat down on the couch pulling Elizabeth closer to him to try and calm his nerves.

"How have you been all these years my boy?" Abigail asked.

"Well growing up was pretty much a living hell, after you left Jessie and I were so mad at Dad we couldn't live with him anymore. We lived in a foster home until Jessie was 21 and I was 18, then we bought a small apartment with the money we had saved, and we lived there until ever since. Last fall I decided to let Dad back into my life. We began going out for dinner and talking. About a month after we began talking he passed away, I didn't even really get to know him," Will said as a few tears fell down his cheeks.

"How did you end up all the way down here?" Abigail asked as she handed Will a Kleenex.

Will whipped his eyes and began story telling again, "I am a police officer so job transfers come up quite often. One came up for the Caribbean, so I took it, deciding I needed a fresh start. I got on a plane headed for the Caribbean but it crashed. A cruise ship came along and helped me out of the water and invited me to stay on board. So I was on the ship for quite a while and many things happened on that ship. The ship docked in the Bahamas so I decided to get off the ship, buy a house and start a new life," Will said finishing the shortened version of his life story.

"I'm so sorry Will," Abigail said sympathetically.

"What's your surprise for me?" she asked curiously.

Elizabeth rested her head on Will's strong shoulder and sighed contently.

"This is my surprise," Will said looking down at Elizabeth with a smile, "This is Elizabeth, my fiancé."

"It's very nice to meet you Elizabeth," Abigail said smiling sweetly.

"Nice to meet you too," Elizabeth replied.

"Oh my god, you look exactly like Elizabeth Swan the actress," Abigail said.

"That's because I am Elizabeth Swan the actress," Elizabeth said shyly.

"Will, how did you ever manage to land a girl like this?" Abigail asked quite shocked.

"Elizabeth isn't just some trophy girl I landed on," Will said angrily.

"Ok then, well by the looks of things you two are quite happy," she said, "I'm so glad you found a good solid relationship after what you went through growing up," she added.

"Yes mom we are really happy together, we are also expecting twins," Will said putting his hand on Elizabeth's stomach.

"Oh Will that's amazing, you're going to be a Daddy, and that would make me a grandma," Abigail said excitedly.

"I know, we couldn't be happier," Will said smiling as he cradled Elizabeth against him.

"It was nice seeing you again, but we should probably get going, you should come visit us sometime," Will said as he stood up bringing Elizabeth with him.

"Will do," Abigail said as she hugged Will goodbye.

"Bye sweetie, you are always welcome here anytime you want," Abigail said as she hugged Elizabeth.

"Thank you Mrs. Turner," she said sweetly.

Will and Elizabeth walked out the door and back to their house.

They entered the family room, Will switched on the TV and the news was just starting.

Will dove onto the couch and laid sprawled out on his back.

"And where am I supposed to sit Will? There's no room for me now," Elizabeth said jokingly as she had all intentions of going to sit in the chair across the room.

"There is plenty of room for you Miss Elizabeth soon to be Turner," Will replied.

"And where might that be?" Elizabeth asked as she laughed.

Will quickly put his hands on Elizabeth's hips and pulled her down on top of him. "Right here," he said as he tightly wrapped his arms around her and kissed her softly on the lips.

Elizabeth made herself comfortable against Will as she turned to see the TV.

Elizabeth noticed who was on the TV and she was shocked.

"Elizabeth what's wrong?" Will asked as he noticed her tensing up.

"It's my father," she said worriedly

"If anyone knows the whereabouts of my daughter Elizabeth Swan I will give a reward of 1 million dollars for her return. Bring her to the nearest police station and call 555-2138," Elizabeth's father said on the TV.

"Oh my god Will what are we going to do?" Elizabeth frantically asked.

"Don't worry sweetie no one will get you, and even if they do I will do anything it takes to get you back," Will said holding Elizabeth tight in his arms.

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door.

"I guess I'll get that," Elizabeth said as she got up.

She walked to the door, opened it and saw 2 quite large men standing in front of her.

Suddenly one of them picked her up and put her over his shoulder.

Elizabeth began flailing around. "Put me down!" she demanded. "Will!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

The 2 men began taking her towards the police station.

Will jumped up from the couch and ran out the door after the men.

The 2 men reached the police station and went inside. "We need to use your phone," they demanded.

They picked up the phone and started dialling the number.

Will ran though the doors of the police station and went right to Elizabeth.

"Are you ok?" he asked breathing heavily.

"Yes I'm fine," Elizabeth said.

Just then a police officer walked up to Will, "Sit we are going to have to arrest you for the imprisonment of Elizabeth Swan," he said while handcuffing Will.

"What!" he demanded, "I did no such thing! Elizabeth is my fiancé!"

"Sure she is," the officer said sarcastically, "If you would come with me sir," he said leading Will to a cell in the station.

Elizabeth quickly grabbed the phone as it was dialling her father's number.

"Hello," her dad said as he answered the phone.

"Dad you must stop this nonsense! I am perfectly fine," Elizabeth said forcefully.

"Yes, it's really me, now you must call off the reward and tell these 2 men to let me go!" she angrily said tossing the phone to the men who had brought her there.

"We found your daughter!" they said proudly.

"Leave her alone you imbeciles," he yelled.

Elizabeth ran to the policeman who had just locked Will up.

"Sir you must let him go, he has done nothing wrong, he's my fiancé, he's not holding me captive," she pleaded.

"You have to let him go," she begged.

"Why would an amazingly hot actress like you want to marry this scum bag?" he asked.

"He's NOT a scum bag, and even though it is none of your business I am marrying him because I love him and he loves me!" Elizabeth said angrily.

"Geeze I will let him go, but just wait until the media hears that you are planning to marry a poor little scum bag," the officer said laughing.

The officer unlocked the cell Will was in and left the room.

"Will! Oh my god I'm so sorry," Elizabeth said as she jumped into his arms and threw her arms around his neck.

"No worries honey, but are you alright?" Will asked seeming quite concerned.

"Yes I'm fine," Elizabeth assured him.

Elizabeth yawned, "Geeze that was an eventful day, you got reacquainted with your mother, I got taken from our own house, and you got arrested."

"Yes, it was an eventful day, I'm actually quite tired myself, what do you say we call it a night, we can do some wedding planning, you can call your parents, and maybe we will see Jack and Jill tomorrow," Will said as he put his arm around Elizabeth and lead her home.

"I think that it is magnificent idea," Elizabeth whispered as she leaned against Will.

Will and Elizabeth walked back to their house and went up to the bedroom.

Elizabeth changed into their pyjama shorts and tank top and laid down in the middle of the bed.

Will stripped down to his boxers and laid down beside her.

Elizabeth rolled over so she was facing Will, she ran the tips of her fingers over Will's smooth stomach, "ticklish?" she asked giggling because she could feel Will's stomach muscles tense under her fingertips.

"Only a little," Will lied.

"Goodnight honey," Elizabeth said as she settled herself against Will.

"Night baby," Will quietly replied putting his arm around Elizabeth.


	14. Rags And Riches

**Trouble On The Albatross**

**Chapter 14:**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from Pirates of The Caribbean, but I do wish I did.

**Summary: **When a plane becomes high jacked lives collide and the unexpected happens.

Elizabeth woke up quite early the next morning because she had terrible cramps, which were causing her horrible discomfort. She got out of bed, got dressed and walked down to the kitchen. Elizabeth poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down to read the latest edition of _People _because it was packed with wedding ideas.

Will awoke about 20 minutes later, pulled on a pair of pants and wandered downstairs to the kitchen.

"Good morning," Elizabeth said cheerfully as she kissed Will on the lips.

"Wow, good morning, what put you in such a good mood today?" Will asked curiously.

"Isn't a girl allowed to be happy around her amazing fiancé?" Elizbaeth said with a smile.

"Well of course you can be happy around me, if you're not happy there is something wrong, I always want you to be happy," Will said as he gently kissed Elizabeth.

"Oh Will," Elizbaeth sighed, "Would you please go put a shirt on."

"Is there something wrong with me?" He asked with a wink of the eye.

"No honey you're perfect, that's the problem, your perfectly toned abs covered by you perfectly tanned smooth skin is extremely tempting, and if we are going to do any sort of wedding planning there best be no distractions," Elizbaeth said teasingly.

"Aww," Will groaned, "But I like distractions, especially distractions with you."

"Don't worry sweetie, I'm sure there will be time for distractions later," Elizbaeth said softly with a smug smile on her face.

"Alright," Will softly said as he slowly walked upstairs.

"Better?" He asked as he re-entered the kitchen.

"Much, now I have no distractions or temptations," she told Will.

"We have a wedding to plan so be best get to it," Will said as he poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down beside Elizbaeth.

"Where do you want our wedding to be held honey?" Will asked.

Elizbaeth looked thoughtful for a moment then said, "How about either on Love Beach or in our backyard?"

Will thought about the two possibilities, "Love Beach it is," he said with excitement evident in his voice.

"Hm…what do you think about the idea of a summer wedding?" Elizabeth asked as she slightly cocked her head to one side.

"I think the idea of a summer wedding is an amazing idea," Will said with a warm smile.

"Well…" Will thought to himself as he looked at the calendar, "Lets see, we need something roughly 3 months away and probably on a weekend."

Elizbaeth began thinking, "Hm…could you imagine how great it would be to get married on your birthday? That would be the world's best present," Elizabeth sighed as she thought of the slim possibility that Will would actually pick her birthday of all the options.

Will looked up from the calendar, "What about July 20th?" he asked enthusiastically.

Elizabeth looked up at Will smiling from ear to ear, "That's an awesome choice William Turner."

"That also happens to be my birthday," she happily exclaimed as she threw her arms around Will's neck and kissed his lips.

"Well it looks like you are going to have a great birthday my dear," Will whispered as he pulled her closer to him and kissed her.

Elizabeth pulled away from Will a few seconds later, "What did I say about distractions?"

"But Elizbaeth honey, you started it," Will said with a puppy dogface.

"No buts Mr. Turner, and you didn't have to continue it," Elizabeth said strictly.

"Now back to planning this wedding, this should interest you, because once we are married we can have many more distractions plus a honeymoon," Elizbaeth said smiling seductively as she raised an eyebrow.

"Ok ok," Will said softly.

"I think I want a small wedding, like my mom, your parents, and Jack and Jill," Will said as he tried to picture what life was going to be like once he was married to the one girl he loved with children he adored.

"A small wedding it is then," Elizbaeth declared.

"Do you want to call you mom to invite her?" Elizbaeth suggested.

"I suppose I will," Will responded as he reached for the phone.

He dialled the number and held the phone up to his ear listening to it ring.

"Hello," Abigail said smiling as she answered her ringing phone.

"Hey mom," Will said, "I was just calling to see if you are busy on July 20th?"

"I don't believe I am busy then why?" Abigail questioned.

"Well…Elizbaeth and I would like to invite you to our wedding on Love Beach," Will said pleasantly.

"Of course I will come, I wouldn't miss this for the world," she said softly as tears of joy trickled down her cheeks.

"Thanks, but I should get going, Elizbaeth still needs to invite her parents," Will said.

"Alight, say hi to Elizbaeth for me, bye," Abigail replied as she hung up the phone.

"That seemed to go well," Elizbaeth said as she walked closer to Will moving her face within millimetres of his.

Will remained where he was, just looking lovingly into Elizabeth's eyes, "My mom says hi," he whispered.

Elizbaeth backed away form Will, "I'm proud of you," she said smiling wholeheartedly.

"You should be proud of me, do you have any idea how hard it is for me to keep myself away from you?" Will asked with a wink of the eye.

"As a matter of fact I do know how hard it is for you to keep yourself away form me, because I happen to have great difficulty stopping myself from throwing my arms around your neck and kissing you," Elizabeth replied with a look of alight embarrassment on her face.

"There is no need to be ashamed of your feelings Elizabeth, I obviously feel the same way or I wouldn't be marrying you," Will assured her.

"Now you should really call your parents sweetie, you are going to want them at the wedding," Will told Elizabeth.

Elizbaeth picked up the phone and began dialling her parent's number. After 3 rings the phone was answered.

"Hello," Elizabeth's mother Jennifer said as she answered the phone.

"Mom!" Elizabeth happily gasped.

"Honey is that you?" Jennifer quickly asked with shock in her voice.

"Yes mom it's me," Elizbaeth said as a few tears of joy ran down her face.

"Oh my god How have you been? Where have you been? Where are you? And why haven't you called?" Jennifer demanded as she was very concerned about her daughters well being.

Elizabeth, who was overwhelmed with questions, took a couple seconds to gather her thoughts.

"I have been perfectly fine, I was on a cruise ship for the past while after my plane crashed, I am now in the Bahamas, and I haven't called because I was waiting for the opportune moment," Elizabeth calmly explained once she gathered her thoughts.

"I am very disappointed in you Elizabeth Nicole Swan," Jennifer said forcefully.

"Mom I'm sorry." Elizbaeth pleaded.

"I guess all that matters is that you are alright, your sure you're ok?" she asked with a serious concerned tone of voice.

"Yes mom I'm fine, Will has taken excellent care of me," Elizbaeth assured her.

"Um…Elizbaeth, you failed to explain to me who Will is," her mother said.

Elizbaeth paused, she wasn't ready to explain who Will was quite yet.

"Well this is sort of what I was calling about…" she paused. "Will is my fiancé," she finally said, "And I am calling to invite my loving parents to our wedding on July 20th on Love Beach."

"Where did you meet this Will that you love so much?" Elizabeth's mom asked eagerly.

"Well…it's a long story," Elizabeth began

"I have time if you're willing to tell."

"Ok," Elizabeth replied.

"It all began when I got to the airport and realized I forgot my ticket, Will insisted he would pay for me, so he paid for my ticket then we ended up sitting beside each other on the plane. We talked during the flight and really got to know each other. All of a sudden the plane crashed into the ocean, and Will stayed with me the whole time. We got picked up by a passing cruise ship and stayed on there for quite a while. While we were on the ship a big storm came and I got pushed overboard into the ice-cold water. Will dove into the water risking his own life to save mine. When we both were out of the water and safely on the deck Will noticed I was unconscious and turning blue, he began to worry so he quickly carried me to the doctors and discovered I had hypothermia quite badly," Elizabeth began.

"Oh my god that's horrible honey, he must have really loved you a lot then," Jennifer said sympathetically.

"Yes mom I know, and that's just the beginning of Will's heroicness," Elizabeth said smiling proudly.

"Will stayed by my side day and night until I was better. After that I got kidnapped by terrorists and almost raped but Will's bravery shone through as he came to rescue me. A while after that we went out for dinner with friends and Will accidentally got harpooned with a whale harpoon. He was terribly sick and almost died, he needed an operation to even have a chance of living. I stayed with him until he was better, I don't think I have ever cried so much in my life. I got really bad food poisoning after Will was better and he got extremely worried about me and took excellent care of me. During all of that excitement Will proposed to me and of course I said yes. We got off the ship at the Bahamas and bought a beautiful beach house. I ended up getting kidnapped once again because of dad, and Will got put in jail for imprisoning me, I made the officer unlock him and now we are living happily together," Elizabeth finished explaining.

"I certainly see why you love this man, you have good reason to, of course I will come to your wedding," Jennifer said with a genuine smile.

Elizabeth's father Nick picked up the phone as he heard the mention of a wedding.

"You're getting married! Who the hell to!" he demanded angrily.

"Calm down dad, yes I am getting married. His name is William Turner and he's a police officer," Elizabeth tried to explain.

"WHAT!" her father yelled at the top of his lungs.

"You heard me correctly, I am getting married to Will Turner," Elizabeth stated mater of factly.

"You most certainly are not marrying any man named William Turner who is a police officer!" her father yelled.

"Yes I am marrying him and you can't stop me!" Elizabeth said with rage building inside her.

"Elizabeth listen to me, you don't want to marry him, he just wants to marry you for your money and your body," he said with a raised voice.

"Father you don't even know him! He's not like that!" Elizabeth demanded.

"I don't care if you know him or not, I don't want my daughter marrying a nobody!" her father yelled.

"Why couldn't you have married one of your former boy friends that I liked?" he asked furiously.

"And which boyfriends of mine did you like?" Elizabeth yelled.

"I liked Orlando Bloom, Brad Pitt, and Tom Cruise," Nick said.

"But dad I didn't like those boyfriends, and they didn't like me for me, they liked me for my reputation and my looks, Will loves me for me, and I plan on marrying him with or without you there," Elizabeth yelled.

As Elizabeth was in the middle of a fight with her father Will decided to go get in the paper.

Will walked to the front door, opened it and picked up the paper.

He brought it back to the kitchen and opened it. His mouth dropped open as he read the front page.

It read, "Famous actor Elizabeth Swan is marrying white trash, what will ever become of her reputation?"

Will's reaction quickly turned from shock to sadness.

He slowly walked from the kitchen to the living room with the paper still in his hands.

Will sat down on the coach and set the paper down on the coffee table in front of him.

"Oh my god look what I've done," he thought to himself. "How can they refer to me as 'white trash' they don't even know me."

"Elizabeth is going to be furious when she sees this, I never wanted to cause any trouble I only wanted to spend the rest of my life with the one girl I have ever truly loved," Will said to himself as his eyes began to fill up with salty tears.

He hung his head and rested it in his hands.

Will could still hear Elizabeth fighting with her father on the phone, and couldn't help but think that they were fighting over him.

"Listen Dad, I am marrying Will whether you want me to or not, I love him end of discussion," she yelled.

"Well I will not be supporting you are your wedding!" her father yelled.

"I don't care if you're not at my wedding!" Elizabeth screamed before slamming the phone down.

Elizabeth walked over to where she noticed Will sitting with his head in his hands.

"What's the matter honey?" she asked as she sat down beside Will.

Will said nothing, he just glanced up at the paper.

Elizabeth picked up the paper and read the front-page headline.

"How can they talk about you like that!" she demanded angrily.

Will just shrugged his shoulders too upset to say anything.

"Why the hell does the damn media need to know everything about me! They have no right to talk about you like that!" she said as she glared at the paper.

She turned her head to look at Will, who had the odd tear trickling down his cheeks.

"Oh Will please cheer up, it's not your fault, you did nothing wrong," she said trying to comfort him.

"Elizabeth it is my fault, because of me your reputation is gone, you are in a huge fight with your father, and the whole world knows you are marrying white trash," Will whispered sadly.

"Will I could care less about my reputation, my father will get over it eventually, and you are definitely NOT white trash," Elizabeth said as she put her arms around him tightly.

"Will I love you and I plan on marrying you no matter what anyone says," she said softly.

"I love you too, but I don't want you to be looked down upon because of it," Will said as he softly laid his head on Elizabeth's shoulder.

"I don't care what other people think of me, I care about you and what you think," she said softly as she brushed a few stray hairs away from his face.

"You're the most amazing girl I have ever met, I still don't understand how you fell for me of all people," Will whispered as he hugged Elizabeth.

"I don't exactly remember, maybe it was your outstanding charm, your amazing personality, how you genuinely care, how you always put me before yourself, or how you make me feel, plus your extremely good looks weren't exactly a turn off either," Elizabeth said before kissing Wills cheek and whipping his eyes.

"Don't worry about what the media says, you will always be my baby," Elizabeth said sincerely smiling.

"Thank you Elizabeth," Will said kissing her lips and moving his hands down her back.

"You're welcome Will," Elizabeth said wrapping her arms around Will's neck and kissing him.

"Excuse me love birds, do ye have time for your friends?" Jack asked with Jill standing right beside him.

Will and Elizabeth quickly pulled away from each other.

"What are you guys doing here standing in our living room?" Elizabeth asked.

"We read in the paper that you guys lived here so we figured we'd stop by, hope it's alright," Jill said.

"No no that's quite alright," Will added.

"So do you like the house?" Elizabeth asked with a smile on her face.

"Yes this house is gorgeous, the one next door is pretty awesome as well," Jill said with a smug smile.

"Oh what a coincidence our real estate agent said he could cut you a deal on it if you want," Elizabeth mentioned.

"Oh Jack do you want to check it out the house?" Jill asked hopefully.

"If you want to," Jack said taking Jill's hand.

"We're going to check out that house, catch ye tomorrow,"

"Bye," Will and Elizabeth said together as Jack and Jill walked back out the front door.

Jack and Jill walked down the sidewalk to the house next door to Will and Elizabeth's. They knocked on the door.

"How may I help you folks?" the real estate agent asked.

"Yes, we want to look into buying this house," Jack and Jill said.

"Alright, would you guys like a tour?" he asked.

"That's ok, I'm sure this house will be more than perfect for us," Jack stated.

"Ok well if you will just fill out these papers," the agent said.

"Sure," Jill replied taking the papers.

"Here you are," she said handing the papers back a few minutes later.

"Enjoy your new home," the real estate agent said as he was leaving.

"I think this calls for a celebration," Jack said winking his eye at Jill.

"Where's the rum?" Jill asked.

"Right here luv," Jack replied with a smug smile, "Would you like some?" he asked after taking a drink from the bottle.

"Of course I would like some, have you ever known me to turn down rum?" Jill asked with a smile.

"Oh how we're so alike," Jack muttered to himself.

After drinking almost the entire bottle of rum Jack and Jill were utterly drunk.

They began skipping around their house arm in arm, "jack and Jill went p the hill to fetch a pail of water," Jack began singing, " Jack fell down and bumped his crown and…" Jill continued singing before she was stopped. Jack had his arms around her waist and he was kissing her lips.

Jill quickly pulled away out of pure shock. But when she realized what was going on she placed one hand on the back of Jack's head and the other on his back as she pulled him closer to her.

Jill began to kiss Jack's lips as jack once again moved his hands down to her waist.

Jack continued kissing Jill now moving from her lips to her neck.

Jill slightly backed away from jack, "Little too fast their buddy," she said with a smirk.

Jack backed up a little further, "It's getting late, do you just want to go to sleep?" he asked as he started to walk to their bedroom.

"Yea I do want to go to bed," Jill said as she yawned and hurried to catch up with Jack.

They went up to their bedroom, got ready for bed and laid down beside each other.

"I love you," Jill whispered as she settled herself closer to Jack.

"I love you too," Jack admitted as she whispered softly and put his arm around Jill who has fallen asleep already.

Meanwhile Elizabeth got up from the coach her and Will were sitting on and stood in front of him.

"How would you like a distraction?" she asked as she smiled deviously.

"Hm…I don't know if I feel up for a distraction right now," Will answered jokingly as he got up to walk away.

Elizabeth grabbed Will by the arm and spun him around as she pulled him in for a deep kiss.

"Wanna go swimming?" Elizabeth asked quite seductively when her and Will pulled away form each other.

"What sort of question is that, of course I want to go swimming with you," Will said before taking Elizabeth's hand and practically dragging her up to their bedroom.

When Will and Elizabeth entered their room they found their bathing suits and each got a towel.

Will took his bathing suit and went into the bathroom. After a few moments he came back into their bedroom with his clothes in his hands. He set them down on the bed and walked up to Elizabeth, "Your turn," he said with a sweet smile.

Elizabeth took her swimsuit into the bathroom with her and shut the door.

She emerged from eh bathroom a few minutes later with her clothes in one hand and the other hand holding the untied strings of her top behind her neck.

As Elizabeth walked towards Will he tried hard not to stare at her but he was not successful.

"See something you like?" Elizabeth asked smiling.

"Oh just my beautiful fiancé standing in front of me," Will answered.

"Would you mind tying this for me honey," Elizabeth asked Will while she batted her eyelashes and slightly stuck out her bottom lip.

"Can't we just leave it untied?" Will asked with a smirk.

"No Will tie it up," Elizabeth said stubbornly.

Elizabeth set her clothes down and held her hair off her shoulders as Will took the strings in his hand.

Will slowly tied the strings in a bow, trying to take as long as possible.

When he finished he ran his hands down Elizabeth's back and around to her bare stomach.

"Ready to go swimming?" he whispered in her ear as he blew cool air on the back of Elizabeth's neck.

"Yes…are you trying to seduce me?" Elizabeth asked raising an eyebrow.

"Why…is it working?" Will asked slightly cocking his head to one side.

"Possibly," she whispered seductively into his ear as she took his hand and lead him out of the bedroom, down the stairs and out the back door towards the pool.

Will dropped Elizabeth's hand and dove into the pool.

"Come on in Elizabeth the water is great," Will said as he pushed his hair away from his face.

"I'm coming," Elizabeth, said as she slowly sat on the edge of the pool and put her feet in.

"Hurry up sweetie I can't go swimming by myself," Will laughed and splashed Elizabeth a little.

"And why can't you go swimming by yourself?" she asked.

"Well…I guess I could, but you wouldn't have any fun then, plus what if I drowned?" he asked smiling sweetly.

"I would never let you drown honey," Elizabeth answered.

"Come in the water Elizabeth," Will said holding out his arms to her.

"Alright alright, how can I resist letting myself drop into your arms?" Elizabeth said letting herself fall into Will's arms.

"I'm in, are you happy?" Elizabeth asked looking into Will's eyes.

"As a matter of fact yes, I'm much happier," Will said as he set Elizabeth down in the pool.

Elizabeth dunked her head under water and swam to the other side of the pool, "Bettcha can't catch me," she said laughing.

"What will happen if I do catch you?" Will asked.

"I'm not sure yet," Elizabeth said as she smirked and continued swimming.

Will quickly began to swim after her. He snuck up behind Elizabeth and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Got ye," he said smiling.

"yes, apparently you did catch me," Elizabeth said as she turned around to face Will while still in his arms.

"Did I ever tell you how great you look in that bathing suit?" Will said as she pulled Elizabeth closer to him.

"Well you look mighty fine yourself Turner, and not just in that bathing suit," Elizabeth whispered as she pulled Will into a deep kiss.

As Will continued kissing Elizabeth he moved his hands to the back of her neck where his bathing suit was tied up, but paused before he untied it.

Elizabeth slightly pulled away when she felt Will pause. She just looked at him lovingly as if saying to continue. Then she began furiously kissing him again.

Will slowly started to untie the strings behind Elizabeth's neck. Once they were completely undone Will moved his hands down to the last set of strings holding up Elizabeth's top. Will untied those strings as he passionately kissed Elizabeth, moving his tongue around hers.

Elizabeth's top fell off and landed in the water, she pushed it away as she moved her hands down Will's back towards his bathing suit. She brought her hands to Will's front and untied the string. She pulled it down and Will helped her get it off of him.

The two lovers continued kissing momentarily until Will's wandering hands made their way down Elizabeth's upper half to her bathing suit bottoms. He untied them one side at a time.

Elizabeth quickly pulled them away and began kissing Will's neck and chest as her hands explored Will's perfect body.

Will moved from Elizabeth's lips to her chest while he ran his hands through her long soft hair, down her back and back up again.

Elizabeth quickly pulled away from Will and swam to the other side of the pool.

"Come get me now," she said teasingly.

Will dove under water and swam towards Elizabeth because she couldn't see him in the dark.

He put on arm behind her knees and the other behind her back and he stood up so she was in his arms.

"Once again I got you," Will said as he kissed Elizabeth's forehead.

"I know you did," she whispered as she began shivering.

"You cold Hun?" Will asked concerned, because he didn't want her catching a cold.

"Just a little," she answered with her teeth chattering.

"We should probably get you inside to bed so you can warm up," Will said as he carried her to the steps leading out of the pool.

Will climbed the stairs and set Elizabeth down so she was standing. He generously wrapped a towel around her shaking body and one around his own.

Will picked Elizabeth up again and walked into he house and up to their bedroom.

He sat her down on the bed and brought her pyjamas then went to the other side of the room to grab his.

Once they were dressed again they pulled the covers back and crawled into bed.

"Will…I love you," Elizabeth whispered as she snuggled closer to Will so she could warm up.

"Oh I love you too Elizabeth," Will said as he put his arms around her to share his body heat.

They settled themselves in each other's arms and fell asleep for what was left of the night.


	15. Ex's and Paparazzi

**Trouble On The Albatross**

**Chapter 15: Ex's and Paparazzi **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from Pirates of The Caribbean, but I do wish I did.

**Summary: **When a plane becomes high jacked lives collide and the unexpected happens.

The next morning Will and Elizbaeth woke up around noon.

"Whoa, we slept in late," Elizbaeth, said pushing the heavy blankets off her body as she got up to stretch.

"We sure did," Will agreed with a yawn as he sat up in bed.

"Are we going to call a caterer today?" Elizabeth asked Will, who was now making the bed.

"We probably should," Will answered, "I also thought that maybe we could take a walk on the beach at sunset tonight, to check it out before the wedding."

"That sounds like a perfect idea Will," Elizbaeth said smiling as she threw her arms around Will and hugged him.

Will returned the hug and smiled down at his beautiful fiancé.

Elizabeth pulled herself out of Will's warm embrace and began searching for the phone book.

"Here we are," she said as she set the open book down on the table.

"Do you want to call or do you want me to?" she asked Will as she sat down.

"I will I guess," Will replied pulling the phone and phone book closer to him.

Will dialled the number. "Hello, I was wondering if you could cater my wedding," he said into the phone.

"It's July 20th and we want roast beef, mashed potatoes, chicken breasts, rice, green and yellow beans, and mixed grilled vegetables for dinner."

"And for the cake, make it a vanilla 3 tier cake with the bride and groom statues on top of it," Will added.

"Alright, thanks a lot, bye," he said as he hung up the phone.

"Now that that's all taken care of what do you say we watch a movie, by the time it's done it will be time for our walk on the beach," Will said wrapping his arms around Elizbaeth, picking her up.

"That sounds like a grand idea Will," she replied softly as a smile grew on her face.

Will carried Elizabeth down to their home theatre and sat her down on the coach. He put in the movie _Just Like Heaven_ in the DVD player, turned off the lights and sat down beside Elizabeth.

"Aww Will I love this movie, it's one of my favourites," Elizabeth said settling herself down beside Will and resting her head on his shoulder.

"I guessed you liked this movie," Will whispered putting his arm around Elizbaeth and pulling her closer to him.

After the movie was about ½ over Will noticed that Elizbaeth had stopped moving around. He looked down at her and saw she was sleeping. Will picked up a blanket that was sitting beside him, he laid the blanket over Elizabeth and continued watching the movie.

The movie ended and Elizabeth was still asleep. Will took his hand and gently stroked her cheek and lightly kissed her forehead.

"Elizabeth honey, wake up," he whispered.

Elizabeth slowly lifted her head and looked at Will. "How long was I asleep for?" she sleepily asked with a yawn.

"Only about 45 minutes," Will replied smiling.

"You could have woken me you know," Elizabeth said as she sat upright.

"I know, but you looked so peaceful, so angelic, and so serene, I couldn't bring myself to wake you up," he said shyly.

"Ready to go for our walk on the beach?" Elizabeth asked as she stood up pulling Will with her.

"Of course I'm ready, I'm always up for anything just as long as you come with me," Will said softly.

"Then let's go," Elizbaeth said taking Will by the hand and leading him upstairs and out the front door.

Will and Elizbaeth walked hand in hand across the street to the beach.

"Wow this is gorgeous," Elizabeth gasped looking out over the crystal clear water.

"It sure is," Will agreed.

"This will be the perfect place for our wedding," Elizabeth said as she dropped to her knees.

Will followed her lead and dropped to his knees as well.

"What are you doing?" he asked Elizabeth who was making a pile of sand with her hands.

"I want to make a sand castle, I have never built one, but I don't know how," Elizabeth said sitting with her legs crossed and her arms folded across her chest.

"Do you want me to help you?" Will asked hopefully, smiling at a very frustrated Elizbaeth.

"You would do that for me?" she asked cocking her head to one side.

"Elizabeth, I would do anything for you, I would give my life to save yours, if you have never built a sandcastle I am going to help you make one right now," Will said pulling Elizbaeth to her knees.

"Thank you Will," Elizabeth whispered.

Together they made a large pile of sand and began shaping it to look like a castle.

After a while Elizabeth could definitely see the resemblance. In about 45 minutes the couples castle was complete.

"Oh Will! It looks amazing," Elizabeth gasped hugging Will tightly.

"It does look quite good doesn't it," Will said smiling smugly, very proud of their accomplishment. He was glad he was the one to help Elizabeth make her very first sand castle.

"Why have you never built a sand castle? Doesn't like every kid go to the beach and build sand castles?" Will asked cocking his head to the side looking slightly confused.

Elizbaeth sighed, "My parents always refused to take me to the beach, they asked me why I would want to go to the beach when I had a beautiful pool at home, they also didn't want me at the beach because they said only poor people who did not have pools went to the beach."

"Oh I see," Will shockingly replied.

"Do you want to get going home?" Elizabeth asked looking up at Will.

"Alright lets go," Will answered taking Elizabeth's hand in his.

As Will and Elizbaeth walked back down the beach towards their house there was a group of people running towards them.

"Oh my god Elizabeth Swann." They yelled as they began frantically snapping pictures of the happy couple.

"Why are you with that thing, He's a nobody," they yelled.

"How did you ever manage to get with her, I bet you are just in it for the money and her body," the paparazzi's said to Will.

"Did you plan to get her all knocked up so you could marry her?" they asked.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Elizabeth yelled as she pulled Will away from the flashing cameras.

"OUR LIFE IS NONE OF YOURS OR ANYONES BUSINESS! CAN YOU JUST STAY OUT OF IT!" she continued yelling as she took Will's hand.

"If being famous means having your personal life documented entirely, I wish no one knew me, so my fiancé and I can live in peace!" hollered as she began to run in the opposite direction with Will by her side.

"I'm sorry about all that Will," she said as they continued running.

"That's ok sweetie, I will get used to it, but you may want to slow down were about to hit…" Will was suddenly stopped with a big thud.

"Ugh," Will and Elizabeth mumbled.

"I'm terribly sorry, we weren't looking where we were going," Elizabeth said once she steadied herself.

"That's quite alright," one of the two people relied.

"Elizabeth Swann is that you?" one of the people gasped.

"Yes it is, oh my god, Orlando Bloom, long time no see," Elizabeth said hugging Orlando.

"How have you been?" Orlando asked Elizabeth.

"Actually I am better than ever, finally settling down, by the way this is my fiancé Will Turner," Elizabeth said putting her arm around Will.

"Very nice to meet you Mr Turner," Orlando said firmly shaking Will's hand.

"Nice meeting you too Mr Bloom," Will added.

"And this is Keira Knightley," Orlando said.

"It's a pleasure meeting you," Will said smiling.

"Pleasure," Keira said kissing Will's cheek.

"I see you have finally found yourself a nice man, Elizabeth I'm proud of you," Orlando said as he pulled Keira closer to him.

"Well thank you, are you and Keira Knightley an item now?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, we finally gave into the public, too many people wanted us to be together, Orlando said smiling.

"I'm happy for the two of you, I hope it works out for you," Elizabeth said smiling at Keira.

"Thanks, we are quite happy together, it's almost like we were ment to happen," Keira said sweetly.

"Aww that's cute," Will said.

"It is," Elizabeth added, "Well we should probably get going, it's getting quite late."

"It was nice seeing you again Elizabeth," Orlando said hugging Elizbaeth once more.

"And it was nice meeting you Mr Turner, take good care of Elizabeth, she's a keeper trust me," he added shaking Will's hand.

"Bye Elizabeth, maybe we will see you guys around," Keira said hugging Elizabeth.

"Bye Will, it was nice meeting you," Keira said as she hugged Will moving her hands down his back.

"Nice meeting you too," Will added as he stiffened up and pulled away.

"Bye," the two couples said before walking away form each other.

Will put his arm around a tensed up Elizabeth.

"What's wrong Elizabeth honey?" Will asked.

"Nothing," Elizabeth unhappily muttered.

"You can tell me, you know we are getting married and having a child," Will whispered.

"I didn't like how she was flirting with you," Elizabeth mumbled glaring down at the sand in front of her.

"Look at me Elizabeth," Will said softly putting his hand under her chin slightly lifting it until their eyes met.

"I love you and only you, I'm not leaving you, and no amount of celebrities or paparazzi will drive me away from you," Will said with a warm smile.

"Aww Will, I'm so sorry for all of this, it never seems to end," Elizabeth whispered hugging Will tightly afraid he might slip from her arms forever.

"You don't have to be sorry hunnie, don't worry about it," Will said kissing Elizabeth's lips softly.

Elizabeth and Will soon reached the comfort of their home and went inside.

"Lets go sleep hun, we have had an exciting day," Will said as he began walking up to the bedroom.

"Ok," Elizabeth said following Will.

They reached the bedroom, got ready for bed, and laid down.

Elizabeth, who was laying on her back with her hands on her raised stomach suddenly sat upright.

"Oh my god Will! On of the babies just kicked!" she happily exclaimed taking his hand and placing it on her stomach.

"Really?" Will said excitedly.

"There it is again!" Elizabeth happily cried out.

"Wow that's amazing, our babies are kicking," Will said kissing Elizabeth's forehead.

"Our little babies that we made," Elizabeth sighed as she settled down to sleep beside Will.

"Yes, our babies," Will whispered as he dozed off into a deep sleep.

Sorry for not updating, I have been terribly busy, I will try to update again soon but I'm going to be busy and school is starting soon. Thanks for reading everyone, please READ AND REVIEW!


	16. I Do

**Trouble On The Albatross**

**Chapter 16: I Do**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from Pirates of The Caribbean, but I do wish I did.

**Summary: **When a plane becomes high jacked lives collide and the unexpected happens.

_3 months later on a beautifully sunny morning of July 20th._

On the morning of their wedding both Will and Elizabeth were busily getting ready for the long awaited moment or their marriage.

Jill came over to Will and Elizabeth's house to get ready with Elizabeth and to keep her calm.

Will went to Jack and Jill's house to get ready since it is bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding.

Elizabeth went in the shower. Her mind raced from one thought to another the whole time she was showering.

"I can't wait until I'm happily married with a family," she thought.

"Oh no my parents are going to find out that I'm pregnant."

"I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy 

_I'll be your hope, I'll be your love be everything that you need_

_I love you more with every breath truly madly deeply do…_

_I will be strong I will be faithful cause I'm counting on a new beginning_

_A reason for living. Yeah_

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain,_

_I wanna bathe with you in the sea._

_I wanna lay like this forever, Until the sky falls down on me," _Elizabeth began to sing.

"_And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky,_

_I'll make a wish send it to heaven and make you want to cry…_

_The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty._

_That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of…_

_The highest powers. In lonely hours. The tears devour you…_

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain_

_I wanna bathe with you in the sea._

_I wanna lay like this forever,_

_Until the sky falls down on me…"_ she continued singing as she showered.

"Oh can you see it baby? You don't have to close your eyes cause it's standing right before you 

_All that you need will surely come…_

_I'll be your dream I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy_

_I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need_

_I'll love you more with every breath truly madly deeply do…_

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain_

_I wanna bathe with you in the sea._

_I wanna lay like this forever,_

_Until the sky falls down on me…"_

She finished singing as she stepped out of the shower, putting on her bath rode and leaving the steam filled room.

Elizabeth sat down at a small table in her bedroom and set her hands flat on the table top as the _esthetician painted her long, perfectly shaped nails. Once her French manicure was complete she let her nails dry while the hairdresser did her hair._

_Elizabeth sat very patiently as the hairdresser did her hair, leaving the bottom ½ down and curled, and putting the top ½ up beautifully with babies breath flowers strategically placed in it._

_While Elizabeth was getting ready for the most important day in her life Jill was also getting prepared, as she is was the maid of honour._

_Jill took a shower and got her own nails and hair done._

While the two-lovely ladies were preparing themselves Will and his best man Jack were also getting ready.

While Will was in the shower he couldn't stop thinking.

"_Oh I can't believe I'm getting married, I'm so excited_," Will thought to himself.

"_Hm…I wonder what Elizabeth is doing now? I sure wish she was here with me,"_ Will sighed.

"_Oh well I will see Elizabeth soon enough and then we will be married,"_ Will thought smiling from ear to ear as he stepped out of the shower.

Both men put on their tuxedos and neatly combed their hair.

They both looked absolutely stunning.

As the time for the wedding drew nearer Elizabeth put on her pearly white strapless dress, which had silver beading around the neckline, on the drapes, the edge of the layers of the skirt, and on the train.

She looked like a million dollars even though she was 6 months pregnant.

Jill put on her bridesmaid dress, it had thin straps and it was light pink gradually growing darker closer to the floor.

Both Elizabeth and Jill looked absolutely breath taking.

All of a sudden the doorbell rang and Jill rushed down the stairs to answer it before Elizabeth could.

"You must be Will and Elizabeth's parents!" she happily exclaimed.

"Yes we are, where is my beautiful daughter-in-law?" Abigail curiously asked.

"She's upstairs, finishing getting ready for her wedding day," Jill replied turning her back to the company as she walked back upstairs.

"I want to see my baby girl," Nick said walking up the stairs.

"So do I," Jennifer added, following all the others up the stairs.

Elizabeth had her back to the door as her family and family to be burst through the door.

"Elizabeth! My darling daughter is finally getting married," Jennifer said as she ran to hug Elizabeth who still had her back to them because if she turned around they would see her well rounded stomach.

"Mom?" Elizabeth questioned turning around to hug her mother.

"Dad? I thought you weren't going to come," Elizabeth said softly walking to hug her dad.

"YOUR PREGNANT!" he yelled.

"WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN!" he demanded.

"Daddy please, Will and I are ready to start a family," Elizabeth tried to explain.

"You are not ready! You aren't even married yet!"

"Where is this Will? I'm going to kill him!" Nick yelled as he stormed out of the room, down the stairs, and out the front door.

"Dad stop it! Don't be like this," Elizabeth pleaded.

"What am I going to do now," she thought out loud as she sat down on the edge of her bed and held her head in her hands.

"My father hates me, he hates the man I love most, and he even hates my unborn babies," she muttered.

"He doesn't hate anyone he's just a little upset right now, I will go after him and talk to him, you need to stay here sweetie," Jennifer said hugging her daughter before going after her husband.

"I have to go stop them!" Elizabeth said stubbornly standing up to leave.

"You can't go, Will can't see you before the wedding," Jill said grabbing Elizabeth's hand.

"I don't care! My day is already ruined!" Elizabeth demanded as she ran out of the room, down the stairs, and to Jack and Jill's house.

She burst through the front door and saw Will running around being chased by none other than her father.

Elizabeth ran up to Will and threw her arms around him.

"I'm sorry, don't listen to him, I'm sorry," she sobbed.

"Shh…sweetie it's alright," he tried to comfort her by rubbing her back as he held her tightly against his chest.

"Our wedding is ruined, my father hates me, he hates you, he hates our unborn children, and to top it all off you saw me before the wedding which is bad luck," she whimpered into Will's shoulder.

"You need to stop crying, your make up is going to run," Will whispered whipping Elizabeth's teary eyes.

"But I can't stop crying, everything is going horribly," she continued to cry.

"It's going to be alright honey, calm down," Will said still trying to comfort a devastated Elizabeth.

"Thank you," she whispered as she kissed Will's cheek before turning to face her father.

"How could you be like this!" she yelled.

"So what if I'm pregnant, and by the way it's twins. Mine and Will's life is our own business! And if you aren't willing to accept that I will shut you out of our lives forever," she screamed, "I hate you, you're so selfish!" She hollered as she raised her hand to slap him across the face.

"Elizabeth no!" Will said grabbing her hand and pulling her away from her father.

"You can't shut him out of your life, I did that and it was one of the biggest mistakes I ever made," he insisted.

"You need to calm down, I can understand why he's mad, he had no idea you were pregnant, he's just shocked," Will wrapped his arms around Elizabeth again holding her tightly.

"By the way you look very beautiful my dear," he whispered before kissing her lips.

"Thank you," she said slightly blushing once she pulled away from Will, "You look very handsome yourself William Turner."

"Your ability to calm me down and make me feel worthwhile never ceases to amaze me," Elizabeth said with a warm smile.

"Sorry to interrupt, but there is a wedding that needs to happen," Jennifer reminded them all.

All of the people filed out of Jack and Jill's house and made their way to the beach where the priest was waiting accompied by 2 flower girls and ring bearer who were children from the town.

There were seats for Will and Elizabeth's mothers.

Will took his place beside the priest and Jack and Jill took their place by Will and the priest.

The two little flower girls began to walk up the isle tossing the flower petals.

Following the flower girls the ring bearer walked up the isle and stopped beside the priest and the best man.

Elizabeth's father linked arms with his daughter as they slowly but surely made their way up the isle.

"I really don't think you should be doing this Elizabeth, I don't want you to do anything you will regret later," he whispered.

"Dad don't worry, I want this more than anything, you need to accept the fact that I love Will and he loves me," Elizabeth softly replied.

Nick subtly took out his check book, "Just fill a number Elizabeth, and call this whole thing off."

Elizabeth did not even look at her father; she just kept her eyes locked on Will as she continued walking.

Moments later they reached the front. Nick took his seat beside his wife and Elizabeth stood across from Will.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today before these friends and family, to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony," the priest began.

"Will you William Jonathon Turner, have Elizabeth Nicole Swann to be your lawfully wedded wife? Will you love her, comfort her, honour her, and keep her, in sickness, and in health; forsaking all other, so long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Will answered with a warm smile on his face as he looked deep into Elizabeth's eyes.

"Will you, Elizabeth Nicole Swann, have William Jonathon Turner to be your lawfully wedded husband? Will you love him, comfort him, honour, and keep him, in sickness and in health; forsaking all other, so long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Elizabeth said whole-heartedly.

"Please repeat after me: With this ring I thee wed, and all my worldly goods I thee endow. In sickness and in health, in poverty or in wealth, till death do us part."

"With this ring I thee wed, and all my worldly goods I thee endow. In sickness and in health, in poverty or in wealth, till death do us part," Will repeated as he took Elizabeth's hand and slipped the ring onto her finger.

"With this ring I thee wed, and all my worldly goods I thee endow. In sickness and in health, in poverty or in wealth, till death do us part," Elizabeth repeated as she slipped Will's ring onto his finger.

"Now you will feel no rain, for each of you will be shelter for the other. Now you will feel no cold, for each of you will be warmth to the other. Now there will be no loneliness, for each of you will be companion to the other. Now you are two persons, but there is only one life between you. May beauty surround you both in the journey ahead and through all the years, may happiness be your companion and your days together be good and long upon this earth," the priest said.

"Now with the power vested in me by the Bahamas, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride," the priest continued.

Will put his arms around Elizabeth's waist and puller her closer to him. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you so much," Elizabeth said only loud enough for Will to hear.

Will kissed Elizabeth square on the lips as she put her arms around his neck and gladly returned the kiss.

Neither one of them wanted to end their first kiss as a married couple but they reluctantly pulled away from each others smiling from ear to ear.

"I would like to introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Turner," the priest happily said.

Sorry for the long wait, I was terribly busy. School just started so I will try to update as soon as possible, keep reading and reviewing!


End file.
